Ultimate Naruto
by Shawn129
Summary: After the battle at VOTE, a mentally exhausted Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi for strength and knowledge of his heritage for Kyuubi's freedom. After getting the abilities of 10 individuals from different dimensions. Naruto / Harem God-like Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue: The Maelstroms Evolution **

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or any characters or techniques used in this Fanfiction**_

_**Pairing Naruto x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai x Hana x Tsume x Tsunade**_

"**Ssj" Demon/God**

"Ssj2" Characters Dialogs

"_Ssj3" Character Thought_

_**Summary: **_After the battle at VOTE, a mentally exhausted Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi for strength and knowledge of his heritage for Kyuubi's freedom. After getting the abilities of 10 individuals from different dimensions. Naruto **/** Harem God-like Naruto

Floating in the middle of a lake unconscious was a boy about 5'0 with Golden-Blond hair blue eyes and 6 whisker-like marks on his cheeks wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit orange paints. This boy name is Naruto Uzumaki he just got fighting his 'friend' sasuke and losing. Currently he is walking through mindscape wallowing in his pity that he was not strong enough to stop him. What he does not know is he is about to get a wake up call.

_**MINDSCAPE:**_

Drip…Drip…Drip…

Standing in front of the cell of his tenant the Kyuubi no Kitsune was Naruto

"**Your pathetic ningen" **said the powerful booming voice of the Kyuubi

"Well why won't you help me get stronger since you're the all mighty kyuubi" Said Naruto sarcastically

"**Ok I will "Said** Kyuubi

"W-what! Really wait what's the catch?" asked suspiciously Naruto

"**You agree to fell me and I'll bring 10 strong individuals from different dimensions here and give you there memories and abilities and knowledge of your parents". **Said Kyuubi smirking

"Y-you know who my parents are but the old man said no one knew who my parents were?" Asked Naruto shocked

"**He also said he didn't know why you were hated a lot of people lie to you ningen now do you want the deal or not?" **Asked kyuubi

"Yes I want the power first so what do I do?" asked a thoughtful Naruto obviously contemplating what he was just told

"**Rip the four corners of the seal." **answered the kyuubi

"Ok" said Naruto

Naruto went up, and ripped the four corners and was shocked when kyuubi got bigger and grew another tail. Looking at the fox he saw that he was also shocked at what happened and he seemed happy that it did happen. As well when a white orb shot out of the seal and Naruto started felling as if a hole has been filled.

"W-what happened?" asked Naruto shocked

**It seems when you ripped that kanji the yang half of my power returned and the chakra I've regenerated gave me a another tail and now I'm the Juubi no Yoko. And your true personality came back to you so you can drop the mask ningen" **answered an excited Juubi

"I was going to do that anyway lets go we have a deal to complete" said Naruto impatiently

"**Hump pathetic ningen" **says Juubi before flaring his youki.

His youki seeps out of his cell and forms into ten puddles then they transform into ten men.

"W-what the hell happened where am I" thought the men

"**Greetings hairless apes I have summoned each of you to give the ningen in front of you your powers and copies of your memories and before any of you complain you don't have a choice in the matter so introduce yourselves to the ningen so I can finish the deal and get my freedom." **said Juubi

The men look at each other then shrugged and started to introduce themselves to Naruto.

"Hello young one I am Takeshi Uzumaki also known as the Rikudou Sennin" said Rikudou with a soft smile making Naruto and three others eyes widen. He was wearing a white kimono that covered his entire body and had glowing purple eyes with 3 rings the legendary rinnegan.

"My name is Hashirama Senju the First Hokage" Said Hashirama spoke with a grin .He was wearing a green cloak with the senju clan symbol.

"My name is Madara Uchiha The First Uchiha Clan Head!" Said Madara stated arrogantly Juubi started growling in the background at that name. He was wearing a Black cloak with the uchiha symbol

"My name is Juchiro Hyuga the first byuakugan and juken master." said Juchiro said emotionlessly. He was wearing a lavender cloak with the Hyuga symbol on it (wearing cloaks because there dead)

"My name is Klaus and I'm a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid." said Klaus said with a smirk. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and black church shoes.

"Hey I'm Goku! And I'm a Saiyan" Said Goku enthusiastically he was wearing a Blue-Gi with Baggy blue pants with white wristbands he also had a monkey tail.

"I am Flash and I'm The Fastest Man Alive." Said Flash proudly. He was wearing red spandex that had a lightning bolt on his chest.

"My name is Alex Mercer I am a killer, a monster, a terrorist" He said emotionlessly. He was wearing a Leather Jacket over a grey hoddie which was up.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a Soul Reaper" He spoke with a scowl. He was wearing a Black Shihakusho that was tattered at the end he also had a black katana with 5 chain links at the handle.

"My Name Is Ulquiorra Schiffer the Fourth Espada." Ulquiorra Said emotionlessly Feeling Ichigo's Glare. He just clad in all white with pale skin and green cat like eyes that reminded Naruto of Orochimaru.

After introducing and giving a brief summary of things they have done Naruto was very excited to get there abilities.

"_Jackpot" thought Naruto in awe _

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my mindscape and the fur ball here summoned you all her to give me copies of your memories and abilities so I can get stronger." said Naruto giddily at the thought of being able to do at least half the things they said they can do.

"Your kidding right what makes you think we'll allow that to happen?" asked Klaus tensing.

"**You don't have a choice each of you are all spirits and when you leave you wont remember any of this! So just sit back and shut up while I do this." **Said Juubi rudely

"Think of it like I'm your heir or something." Said Naruto

Blowing a stream of white fire at 11 people outside his cell the Juubi transferred 10 sets of memories and abilities to Naruto. All of a sudden Naruto screamed and clutching his head in pain . The sound of bones breaking and tissue ripping resounded around his mindscape. Staggering to his feet Naruto still clutching his head Naruto grunted in pain as his eyes went from Sharingan to Byuakugan then to Rinnegan the they fused together. Then his eyes turned back to normal with the sclera turned blood red and veins on the side of his eyes. Then he grew a tail and his eyes turned teal and his hair turned crimson. Then everything went back to normal but he had a few changes the shot up to 5'6 and his hair got longer reaching mid back also getting red streaks throughout his hair . His whisker marks got more defined and his body filled out looking very ripped with an eight pack and his pants becoming to tight.

"W-wow I fell amazing" said Naruto he noticed his voice was deeper then before looking around he saw that his _predecessors _where gone. Shrugging it off as un important he turn o face the Juubi when the Juubi stuck his tail through the bars.

Seeing the confusion on his wardens face he explained what to do.

"**Grab my tail and see for your self what happened that night!" **said Juubi

Grabbing the tail Naruto was assaulted with the memories of that night seeing and a few things stood out to him an Uchiha that had the same Ki signature as Kakashi's Sharingan was responsible for the attack meaning whoever gave that eye to Kakashi is responsible. And The Fourth Hokage was his father and sealed the kyuubi into him because he wanted Naruto was some child of prophecy. And that his mother loved him and wanted Hiruzen to keep his existence as a Jinchurricki a secret which was ignored. But the main thing that was most important right now was that the Kyuubi tried to kill him but ended up killing his mom instead. Making up his mind with what he was about to do next Naruto walked forward while wiping his tears away he reached to pull the seal all the way of but his wrist was grabbed before he could pull it off.

"What do you think your doing son?" asked the owner of the voice who Naruto has come to despise lately "The Forth Hokage" Minato Namikaze Naruto's father

Ripping his are free instinctively using the Blacklight virus Naruto consumed him before he could say anything else.

Clutching his head as he went through his memories and smirking as all the Fuinjutsu and Jutsu he just got Naruto frowned when he one memory came up.

_**WEB OF INTRIGUE:**_

_**Sitting in the Hokage's Office was looking him in the face was His sensei and student **_

_**Jiraya of the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake. **_

"_**So you guys are serious about this?" asked Minato leaning forward.**_

"_**Yes!" said Jiraya. "please let me be your sons God-Father **_

"_**Yeah I want to be your sons god-brother sensei!" begged Kakashi **_

"…_**sigh…fine you guys don't have to beg." said Minato smirking**_

_**Yes! We promise Minato should anything happen to you or Kushina we would watch over little Naruto and be there for him every step of his life!. Said Jiraya While Kakashi nodded in agreement.**_

_**End of Memory! **_

After seeing that he crosses off Kakashi and Jiraya of his most trusted list and forgives his father but remain disappointed in him.

Continuing his plan Naruto rips of the seal and the gates fly open.

"**Ha…I'm free but first ima kill yo- huh! "**Said Juubi but when he looks around for Naruto but he doesn't see him feeling something on his head he looks up and sees Naruto smirking with his new hybrid features smirking at him.

"You didn't actually think I was going to free the demon that killed my mother did you " Said Naruto sneering at the Juubi "because if you did your very stupid but thanks for the upgrades you overgrown mutt.!"

Before Juubi could do anything Naruto extended biomass into his fist and punched a hole into Juubi head and started to consume him.

"**AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh…..Y-you filthy ningen how dare youuuuuuuuuuu…..!" **screamed the Juubi No Yoko before he was consumed by Naruto. Before a Flash of light covered the area

Clutching his head while grunting in pain from a millennium worth of memories Naruto looked around to see that he was in a see of white and he was staring at a beautiful red haired goddess who was wearing a white kimono with Uzumaki swirls decorating and was smiling at him tearfully.

Trembling Naruto walked to her then ran and wrapped her in a comforting hug while crying.

"Sob…Kaa…Kaa-san…I always wanted to meet you" cried Naruto

"Shh…Shh…it's ok Sochi I'm here." said Kushina patting Naruto's back

After a moment of crying Naruto pulled back and smiled brightly at her.

"H-how are you here?" asked Naruto

"your Father sealed my chakra into the seal to come help you control the fox's power but you didn't need it after all" said Kushina Smiling

Rubbing the back of his head while smiling sheepishly Naruto mumbled "well at least he did something good that day"

"well anyway Kaa-san I'm happy to see you but I can tell you don't have much time left so I just want to say this; I love you even though you weren't there you gave me so much love in those moments we were together. I did go through hardships in life but Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana and Tsume were there for me. I don't hate you or dad might be disappointed with his faith in those villagers but at least his heart was in the right place." said Naruto smiling.

Kushina grew tearful and hugged him

"Thank you Sochi you don't know how much that means to me. Now listen very closely Naruto-kun I want you to know that no matter what you do I will always love you no matter what you do. As far as I'm concerned Jiraya and Kakashi have failed in the duties they promised to complete you don't have to forgive them but that's your decision. I want you to give me lots of grandkids to spoil as well. Thank you for letting me be your mother. I love you so much Sochi." said Kushina as she passed on.

After a flash of light Naruto found himself standing in his mindscape again.

"Thank You Kaa-San." said Naruto as he looked around and decided to change his mindscape concentrating Naruto found himself in a field that had 10 houses with names labeled on them.

Getting a better look he saw that they had the names of his predecessors on them shrugging with but a thought Naruto created 500 clones.

"I want all of you to split into groups of 50 and go into each of the houses 25 of you read every thing and the other 25 master any techniques you find in side." Ordered Naruto

"HAI" chorus the clones. As they started to follow orders.

Naruto nodded and walked a few feet away and sat down then started to scroll through the memories he had gotten.

_**Real World:**_

_**Konoha Hospital **_

**Rm. 213 **

Laying on the bed was Naruto he was picked by Kakashi after his body changed with his new abilities standing outside the room was Naruto true Friends and secret girlfriends Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka. The only one that was missing was Tsunade Senju who was walking to Naruto room with Jiraya and Kakashi. Currently inside the room was Sakura Haruno who was glaring at Naruto's form.

"…Groan… ahh shit my head." said Naruto waking up to get ready to finish his transition into an vampire.

He looks around and sees sakura glaring at him.

"_Oh great this stupid cunt. why have your forsaken me Kami. Sigh… She's probably here to bitch and moan bout the emo" thought Naruto_

"Can I help you Haruno-san." Asked Naruto coldly

Sakura was bout to yell but did a double take and thought she was hearing things.

"_Here we go." thought Naruto._

"You promised that you would bring him back and you failed I should've -." spoke sakura.

"You would've what you stupid cow!" interrupted Naruto he could sense his girlfriends outside the **door **along with Kakashi and Jiraya.

"W-what." stuttered Sakura shocked that Naruto would say that to her.

At least I did something while you just stayed here crying like you all ways do the prick's gone so find something else to worship!" said Naruto.

_I see he's just jelous sasuke-kun was better and we were in love with each other and I didn't want him." thought Sakura.___

"I see your just jealous of me and sasuke-kun!" screamed sakura.

"W-what?!" said Naruto flabbergasted.

"**yeah you let the sound nin take my sasuke-kun away" Said Sakura.**

Naruto just continued to look at her like she was crazy.

"But don't worry I'm going with you next time so you don't screw up again" said Sakura.

"What the hell are you talking about there is no next time Sasuke Uchiha is a missing-nin who has deserted the leaf for an S rank criminal Who is wanted for the murder of the Third Hokage. Next time I see that prick I'll bring him back but it'll be hiss head in a storage scroll." said a smirking Naruto.

"WHAT! Y-you wouldn't do that sasuke-kun is like a brother to you!" Sakura screeched.

"pfft…yeah whatever you say. You see I have a new outlook on life now all Uchiha's Deserve to be destroyed they are nothing but power hungry psychopaths anyway, well except for Mikoto but sasuke is more like that prick he called father. A good Uchiha is a dead one as far as I'm concerned." said Naruto cheerfully.

"your just mad because sasuke was born into a strong family" started Sakura

"Sakura I'm warning you, don't go there" warned Naruto.

"And you were born from no name ninja and a drunken whor…mmmph!"

**BAM!**

While sakura was talking Naruto was slowly giving in to his bloodlust the moment sakura tried to insult his mom Naruto vanished from bed appeared over in mid flip grab her by her face and landed he proceeded to throw her out the door embedding her into a wall in the hallway unconscious with the door of it's hinges the people out side looked at the new Naruto wide eyed, before blushes came to his girlfriends faces. Suddenly Anko grinned sadistically and with speed through a kunai at Naruto hopping to graze Naruto's cheek. What she didn't count on was Naruto catching the kunai and sending it back faster grazing her cheek using speed none could track Naruto buzzed in to existence behind he and like the blood off her cheek completing his transition and causing her to shiver in pleasure while grinding his package into her rear. Naruto was tempted to drain her dry but then he remembered who she was so he held off.

"hmmm…Anko-chan you have to try better next time and besides I have something else you can drink." whispered Naruto huskily. Causing Anko to blush.

Reappearing in front of them smirking shivering from a breeze he looked down to see he only had on a pear of black boxers shrugging and using biomass to create some clothes. (picture Gogeta's clothes)

He then took a look around the room to see his girlfriends as well as Kakashi and Jiraya. Stopping at the last to he began to glare at them causing them to frown in confusion.

"what's_ this felling of dread all of a sudden."_ _They thought._

"What do you two want." said Naruto coldly.

Seeing the trouble Kakashi and Jiraya where in Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, and Tsunade stepped away from them.

"W-what's the matter Naruto what are you mad at us for." Jiraya asked.

"Ok Explain to me why I have to find out through other means that you both were name my godfather and god brother?" asked Naruto. Kakashi and Jiraya breath hitched at the question.

"Or the fact that you both begged my father for those positions and promised should anything happen to him or my mother you would take care of me?" he continued. At this point all the blood in Jiraya and Kakashi faces drained completely.

"W-who told you that" asked the trembling Kakashi.

"I see no reason to answer the questions of men who abandoned me then come back fifth teen years later and try to be a role model all of a sudden." said Naruto coldly.

"W-wait we can explain" said Jiraya.

There's nothing to explain you both have be in the leaf village when I was growing up. Kakashi as an Anbu and even then you ignored me. And you Jiraya you came to the village every five month's to report to the old man." said Naruto coldly "you both betrayed my father that's good enough for me to wipe my hands with you."

Turning his back on them Naruto became cheerful seeing his future mates.

"I would like to talk to you 6 in private it's very important." said Naruto seriously. Tsunade seeing his face nods and they all sunshins away

_**Senju compound. **_

Sitting across from the girls Naruto prepares to show them what happened to him. Taking out his eyeball and crushing it while a new one regenerated in instant before they can do anything.

_**25 minute Time-skip:**_

Shocked at what they just watched they turned to Naruto.

"So you just got all these cool abilities basically making you an god on earth what're going to do now." asked Hana after getting out of her shock.

"I want to give each of you some of my abilities because I love each of you." answered Naruto smiling when they gasped in shock.

_**And Done! Review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or any characters or techniques used in this Fanfiction**_

_**Pairing Naruto x Anko x Yugao x Kurenai x Hana x Tsume x Tsunade**_

"**Ssj" Demon/God**

"Ssj2" Characters Dialogs

"_Ssj3" Character Thought_

_**Here 's the next chapter you all been waiting for enjoy**_

_**Story Start**_

_**Konohagakure **_

_**Senju Compound**_

Naruto was sitting waiting for his girlfriends answer.

"Will there be any drawbacks to this Naruto Kun?" asked Tsunade

"no there wont I'll start your transition into vampires and while using the abilities I got from Alex and add some abilities to your genetic code as well you guys will probably get the Blacklight virus and it might mutate the abilities I give you." naruto explained seeing he had their attention. "You also might de-age to about 21 years of age Tsunade and Tsume other then that there would be no changes to your bodies." he added shocking them.

"but what about the sun?" asked Kurenai " I thought vampires couldn't go in sunlight." she added.

"I got that covered" he said before flaring his rinnegan and focusing and using the creation of all things jutsu to create six necklaces he then drew a seal on the back to create a invisible barrier to protect the wearer from the sun UV rays. He then placed them around the girls neck. Anko's has a purple viper , Yugao's has a ice angel, Kurenai's has a ruby colored rose, Hana's has a dog's fang, Tsume had a wolfs head, and Tsunade's had the Senju clan symbol surrounded by vines.

"there that should protect you guys from the sun there in tune with your chakra only you can remove them so it's impossible to lose them or someone to steal them.." he explained before the girls squealed and tackled him to the ground.

After getting off the ground the girls say they are ready.

"ok but first I want to mark you as my mates and you guys do the same when you bite my neck channel your chakra into your teeth and make sure my blood is in your system" he explained while the girls nod and Anko smirk.

Once he was finished marking them naruto took a deep breath

"this is going to hurt so I'm apologizing in advance." he said before they could voice the confusion he used the speed he got from flash and proceed to snapped there necks.

Creating Clones he took the upstairs to the master bedroom and used his rinnegan to create 2 more beds he then placed 2 girls each in the bed and the clones proceeded to give them an ability using the Blacklight virus.

You go to the hospital and get Hashirama's, Madara's, Tobirama's, Orochimaru's, Sandaime's, and Dad's blood make sure your not seen by anyone." Naruto ordered a clone after they were done_**.**_

_**With the Clone (C-Naruto):**_

C-Naruto was zipping through the village on his way back from the hospital with the blood when he heard his name in a conversation he skidded to a stop and then looked over the edge he saw Jiraya and Kakashi talking about him.

_**Jiraya & Kakashi **_

"What are we gonna do Kakashi Naruto knows we abandoned him and wants nothing to do with us" said Jiraya seriously.

'I don't know maybe we can get Inoichi to erase the memory from his head and replace it with a unbreakable resolve to save Sasuke from Orochimaru" said Kakashi while C-Naruto glared at him.

"w-what are you saying he's your sensei's son why would you want to do that to him?" asked Jiraya not believing what Kakashi just said.

"Sandaime sama wanted Naruto as a weapon and this is what sensei would have wanted it is the only way he will protect the village without the option of going rouge." said Kakashi seeing Jiraya glare at him.

"I don't believe this you bastards didn't even care about him all you wanted was for him to be your little pet, well to bad I'll make sure that never happens I'll earn his trust back myself." said Jiraya turning his back on Kakashi.

"you didn't care about him either so don't act like you care about him now." said Kakashi

"I've all ways cared about him I gave him that frog wallet to at least let him know that their was someone out there that cared about him since sensei forbid me from taking care of him so I set my self to work to protect him from threats outside the village." Jiraya said shocking both C-Naruto and Kakashi

C-Naruto seeing Jiraya shunshin away takes off faster than before to the Senju Compound

_**With Naruto:**_

Naruto was standing in front of a 7 clones giving them orders

"I want you guys to recreate some of the zanpaktou's from Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's memories chose 1 I brought a vile of there blood I want you guys to tune the blades into there blood try to make mine a combination of Zangetsu and Mercilago." he focused and brought out one of the Juubi's fangs from his mindscape. "use this it's more then enough." he finished before leaving.

As soon as naruto turned the corner into the kitchen the clone with the blood packs showed up before he dropped the packs and dispelling. Once naruto got the memories back he smiled while taking out his frog wallet and looking at it.

"…_sigh…I guess Jiraya can get another chance to earn my trust back." he thought. _Before taking the blood packs and pouring them into a blender and mixing them up then he poured the blood into cups and went up stairs and set them on a table by one of the girls before he went to the corner and sat in the chair and waited for them to wake up.

_**2 hours later**_

"GASP!" was what naruto heard as his eyes snapped open to see the girls waking up from there forced induced sleep.

"hello girls welcome back." he said drawing there attention.

"w-what happened to us." asked Yugao as she and the girls looked at Naruto in lust but they were so thirsty.

"You guys are in transition right now the cups next to you are for you guys to drink you need blood to complete the transition, but be careful the Blacklight virus mutated the vampire abilities you have now the blood you drink you will have there memories and abilities but you'll still have to train in them though." Naruto explained while the girls took the cups and drowned them before they clutched there heads seeing memories of past Hokages and Madaras memories before their eyes snapped open to reveal the first stage sharingan in there eyes.

"_**wow what a rush" said Anko while she looked around with her new dojutsu **_

" yeah to block out the memories all you have to do is focus" said naruto wile he walked to Tsunade who was sill clutching her eyes.

"W-what's wrong with m-my e-eyes t-they hurt." she said grunting in pain

"shh shhh it's alright calm down he said while placing his hand on Tsunade's head before white chakra spread around his hand.

"Tsu chan open your eyes" he said gently. While the girls looked over his shoulder curiously when Tsunade opened her eyes they gasped and Naruto smirked. Looking back at him was Tsunade's rinnegan eyes.

W-wow this is great…Naruto kun why are the girls looking at me like that? She asked after looking around the room. Naruto showed her a mirror when she took it she found her self looking into her rinnegan she was shocked she dropped the mirror and turned to Naruto.

"w-what…how do I have the rinnegan?" she asked

"I guess since you already had uzumaki blood and Senju blood the uchiha blood that you drank as well as the Blacklight virus mixed them together." I'll leave a scroll of all the memories I got from the Rikudo Sennin so you could learn from it." he said she nodded her head as she deactivated her rinnegan, while Naruto stood up.

"Get dressed were going hunting." he said creating a leather jacket and black clothes for them to wear.

"where at?" asked Hana as the girls started to pick out some clothes to wear.

"I had a clone go locate ant bandit camps I figured you guys should get used to your vampire abilities." he said making Anko's face light up.

"oh yeah it turns out that Sarutobi had ordered Jiraya to stay away from me." he said shocking them . "he'll probably want to ask you Tsunade to let him take me on a training trip even though I don't need one but I'll go with him to see if he means it and I always wanted to see the elemental nations.

Tsunade nods her head and once everyone was ready Naruto makes sure all of them are linked he then uses instant transmission to leave the village.

_**A week later**_

It's been a week since naruto got his new abilities and shared them with his wives. He was currently walking through the forest of death looking for Anko catching the scent of blood Naruto took off in the direction when he got there he saw anko feeding on a civilian

"Ahem.." Anko looked up showing the sclera of her eyes was filled with blood and veins on the side of her eyes and her fangs dripping blood she sees Naruto looking at her amused causing her to smile sheepishly.

"Hello Naru kun what are you doing here." asked Anko before she set the body of the civilian on fire.

"I'm leaving with jiraya in a few hours in I wanted to give you this scroll. I hope you covered your tracks Hebi chan." Naruto said unsealing a book from his shoulder

"yeah I did he was some pedophile trying to lure in little girls to rape them." she said wiping her mouth "so what's the book for." she asked

They are some soul reaper and arrancar techniques in here I wanted you and the girls to learn and I want you to get better with your Suzumebachi." he said handing her the book of techniques she sealed the book and took Naruto's hand and dragged him deeper into the forest for hours moans and grunts of pleasure could be heard all the way from the Tower.

_**3 hrs. later:**_

Standing in front of the west gate was naruto and his mates they were chatting about what naruto had planned while he was gone.

"I'll announce your heritage in a few hours I'll tell the council that you have a bloodline that give you the abilities of a vampire but your able to get the abilities of those who's blood you drink, I'll also tell them your able to give your wives the same abilities." said Tsunade

"you know they might say I'm getting unstable and I could turn on them while I'm out of the village."

"already got it covered I'll tell them you gave me your bloodline and marked me as your first wife and were going to rebuild our 3 clans together." explained Tsunade. Naruto smirked before all of there eyes narrowed.

Naruto looked at kurenai "you have to do something about her Nai-chan she's to shy for my taste I'll leave her to you her stalking is dangerous now we might be hungry and she will be the one we might feed on by accident." he said grimly while she nods her head in agreement they sense Jiraya appear and look in his direction to see him with a serious expression on his face.

"are you ready to go kid." said Jiraya naruto nodded then kissed his mates before he grabbed Jiraya by his arms and took off through the sky with jiraya screaming the whole way. While the girls laughed and kurenai went to deal with Hinata and the other went to take care of their business.

_**1 year later**_

_**Demon Country**_

It's been a year since naruto left the village he finally trusts Jiraya and he has become even more powerful after learning all the uzumaki clan secretes. He also has 3 more mates; Samui, Yugito he met while in lightning country when they were on missions he spent 6 months with them and when they fell for him he turned them but he kept Nibi unharmed since she was nice and cooperative even though she was perverted. They took Yugito took to using Blacklight more while Samui took to using reiatsu. He met Mei when she was injured from a fight with the loyalist he nursed her back to health and he went through heat a side effect he got from absorbing Juubi and he marked her and she didn't mind after they got to know each other naruto had trained her in her new abilities and he helped her fight Yagura and he had her absorb the Sanbi while in a henge of him so the Akatsuki would leave Kiri alone. She took to Elemental Ninjutsu more than anything else.

Naruto was currently leaving Demon Country after helping Priestess Shion with her demon problem before he sensed someone spying on him narrowing his eyes he vanishes and appears in front of a tree with his hand wrapped around someone's neck he jerks his hand out and a Venus Flytrap/man appear looking shocked. Naruto smirks sinisterly seeing the Akatsuki robes.

"so you were spying on me huh well all that info in your head will be useful lets hope your blood is good freak" said naruto before he proceeded to drain the thing that calls himself Zetsu he smirked at the memory and drops the body he then took the ring on Zetsu's finger.

"_so this is there way of sealing the biju well they have more of these Zetsu things so they wouldn't care anyway but the knowledge he had was incredible." he thought he placed the ring on his finger before he found himself in a cave surrounded by 8 astral projections._

"Well isn't this interesting " he said getting there attention when they saw him they were shocked.

"Who are you where's Zetsu." said the rinnegan user who according to Zetsu's memories is called Pein who also happen to be a Uzumaki.

"Greetings Infidels my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm the Nine tails Jinchurriki" he said shocking them " as for Zetsu yeah well he wont be reporting in considering he's dead oh but don't worry you all will be joining him soon enough" he said before he started going through zetsu's memories "_lets see who we got there's Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Nagato aka Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi huh" he thought. _"I would like to announce that you all are considered accomplices to the murder of my parents, what that means is I will find you and kill you Zetsu had all your secretes and I guess I do to hehehehahaha" he laughing shocking them into silence before he looked at them with his Juubigan blazing. _"they all are dead none of them will be spared not the fake rinnegan user ,not the old man who looks like he been through a sowing machine, not the wannabe angel, not the psychotic priest, not the walking sushi dinner baby doll playing idiot, not the gender confused pyromaniac, not the pacifist uchiha with a death wish and certainly not some uchiha who deludes himself into thinking that he's Madara." he thought as he looked around the cave._ "I'll be keeping Zetsu's ring, oh and Itachi don't worry about Sasuke I'll bring his head to you but don't count on his eyes though Ja ne." he said before looking at the Gedo Mizu he laughed then took his new ring off.

Looking at the ring naruto placed the ring in his pocket and flew to rice country.

_**Akatsuki Meeting**_

After Naruto left everyone was in a shocked induced stupor.

"I-Itachi I thought you said the kyuubi jinchurriki was an idiot with no talents at all!" shouted Pein the image of Naruto's juubigan still fresh in his mind.

"H-he should be weak that's the way the Sandaime wanted him to be I knew he hid behind a mask but I thought he would keep it on forever." Itachi spoke with a tremble thinking about what naruto might do with Sasuke since it's obvious this naruto is nothing like the one the Akatsuki heard of.

"W-we should prepare for him." spoke Kakuzu shivering

"Oi what the hell wrong with you Kakuzu he's just some brat he can't hurt us." said Hidan arrogantly.

"That brat happens to be in the international bingo book after he killed a battalion of loyalist in Kiri and defeat the Mizukage easily he then knocked the Sanbi uncurious before using some kind of black tendril that absorbed it and not even a week later he defeats 2 battalions of Iwa nin that brat is worse then his parents. It's said he gets the abilities and memories of anything those tendrils absorbed you saw his eyes they looked like the rinnegan mixed with a Sharingan and Byakugan." Kakuzu continued.

"If any of you run into him don't hold back but make sure he's near death then we'll extract kyuubi from him for this mockery of us." ordered Pein "this never happened do you understand you will all keep this incident a secret we will never talk about it again. We'll get another Zetsu Clone for Spy purposes Dismiss." he finished

"Hai" they yelled before vanishing

_**With naruto **_

Naruto was currently speeding down corridors looking into rooms since it seems that Orochimaru wasn't in the base after he found the ring attach to a hand in a jar he had sensed the ki of an uzumaki and he was looking for him/her.

Opening the door to the lab naruto walked into see a red headed girl with glasses looking at him with a flush face.

"um hello" said naruto awkwardly

"hello who are you your chakra is so warm" she said dreamily

"must be a sensor" he thought "my name is Naruto Uzumaki you have the life energy of one meaning you are a uzumaki what's your name." he said shocking her

"My name is Karin Uzumaki please take me with you I sense you have a lot of power more than Orochimaru and I always wanted to be with family." said Karin pleadingly.

Naruto nodded and signaled he to come closer when she did her blush got darker as he wrapped his arms around her and he vanished with her he then appeared in the air while pointing a finger at the base and a ball of chakra appeared.

"_**Bijudama" **__he thought. _The imari shot of and destroyed the base while naruto flew off with his new charge.

_**And Done **_

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Juubi" Demon**

"no" Characters Dialogs

"_Ookami" Character thought_

_**Story Start **_

**2 years after last chapter**

Naruto and Jiraiya were currently walking toward Konoha, they had meet back up with each other a week ago after Naruto sent Karin to the Village hidden in the Mist where she works as Mei's assistant. Naruto was currently wearing crimson tank top under a black trench coat with the kanji for Maelstrom on the back and black Anbu style pants with red and black steel capped boots. (Goku's Shoes)

The last two years had been interesting to say the least especially when he had got a surprise visit from the last person he would ever expect.

_**Flashback**_

In a bandit camp we find Karin and Naruto, Karin was hunched over with her head in a mans neck moaning as she drained the main of his life essence while Naruto was leaning against a tree around the clearing was dozens of bodies burning all drained of blood.

"Remember Karin, if a human has committed a sin he deserves death, killing him saves future people he would've targeted." Naruto said leaning on the tree.

It had been a year since Naruto had found Karin and she has been learning much since they'd been together. He had trained her on the home of their ancestors Uzushiogakure. He turned her when she asked him to as she proclaimed her love for him, he gave her Flash's speed, the Rinnegan, and Blacklight with her Vampire abilities. She took more to Flash's speed using it with her Chakra scalpel making her more deadly. They had happened on a group of bandits that were going to rape some women from a near by town and Naruto made Karin feed on human blood for the first time since she's been drinking animal blood since her transformation.

Sensing something behind him Naruto turned to see a beautiful blond haired woman with golden eyes looking at him smiling, her golden eyes held power.

"Hello miss, may we help you?" asked Naruto smiling gently

"**not really, I just wanted to meet the new Juubi."** the mysterious woman said causing Naruto's eyes to widen briefly

"How do you know that information?" he asked _"She has a celestial aura around her" he thought_

"**My name is Kami" **she said while Naruto's breath hitched **"I have a proposition for you Naruto-kun"**

"I'm listening Kami-sama." Naruto said respectfully although he wouldn't bow to her, something she noticed.

"_**He's respectful but he won't bow to no one not even me, he's the perfect mate"**____Kami thought smiling _**"I'm sure you know that since your immortal and have the abilities of various people your sense of adventure will not be quenched easily?"**she said while he nodded **" I'm offering you the ability to travel dimensions and multi-verses."** she said while his eyes widen

"That's interesting but what about my mates, I won't just leave them here?" he asked although he was giddy about a ability like that.

"**They are welcome to leave with you but only one of them are allowed to go to different dimensions with you, though there may be some where you all can go, but the multi-verses are off limits to them." **she explained while Naruto nodded in understanding

"So what do you need?" Naruto asked smiling

"**I want you to absorb the original Juubi that the Akatsuki will revive." **she said seeing Naruto about to talk she raised her hand **" You can still kill them, but some things have to happen here's a journal about what needs to happen****." **she handed him a white journal before she kissed his lips **" your are now my mate, I've laid claimed to you, your other mates will be giving seats on my council. I cant wait to see you when you bring peace to this realm Naruto-kun****." **she said before she vanished in a white flash leaving a bewildered and turned on Naruto behind.

"Well at least she knows what she wants." he whispered before he looked at the first page in the journal. _"She wants me to let Sasuke go the next time I see him…fine I'll do it, but it'll be the same result in the end, he will die by my hand." he thought _smirking evilly as he turned to Karin who was watching him in lust in front of the dead corpses burning. He smirked and tackled her to a tree were he proceeded to ravish her body.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Hokage Tower**_

A smile was adorned on the face of an 21 year old Tsunade as her eyes were glued to the horizon, from her office. The entire village knew that her youth had returned although they don't know the specifics only that Naruto had something to do with it. She was wearing her original outfit the only difference about her was that she had crimson red highlights in her hair.

"_Today's the day Naruto-kun comes home." _thought Tsunade before she turned to the paperwork on her desk that her clones had finished up while she closed her eyes.

_**At the Main Gate**_

The duo of Izumo and Kotetsu watched in surprise as the duo of a white haired man towering over six feet along with a 6'2 blonde haired man whose hair was tied in a ponytail reaching to his mid back that had red streaks throughout his hair walk past the gates of Konoha not even bothering to register their entry in the village. Normally the two Chunin would quickly spring into action and intercept people who entered Konoha without proof or registration, but they didn't do so with old man as they recognized him with a single glance.

"Hey, isn't that…?" asked a shocked Kotetsu to his partner as he watched the duo walk past them.

"Yep, that's Jiraiya-sama alright, so the other one must be Namikaze-sama then", answered an equally shocked Izumo.

"It's been two and a half years…" said Naruto as his eyes gazed at his home.

"Indeed…" said Jiraiya as he watched the excitement in his godson's eyes although he was in Naruto's good graces he knew that the boy still kept secrets from him.

"Let's go gaki before Tsunade comes searching for us for not going directly to meet her after she knows we are back. I don't want to be on the receiving end of her fists", said Jiraiya as he shivered as an image of Tsunade punching him flashed in his mind. She had given him strict orders that they were to directly meet her the moment they stepped a foot in Konoha.

" yes lets go, can't wait to see my himes after so long." said Naruto as he looked at the Hokage's monument that had Tsunade's head on it.

"still can't believe you actually bagged Tsunade-hime" said Jiraiya looking at Naruto in awe.

"Don't be jealous old man. Just don't stress about it, wouldn't want anymore wrinkles would we?" said Naruto as he walked towards the Hokage Tower smiling.

_**Mindscape**_

On a beach overlooking the sea was Tsunade she was drinking sake waiting for her guess to join her and she didn't have to wait long as a figure emerged from the water was a chocolate skinned blonde woman wearing all white, she had the same build as Tsunade with sea green eyes. She was Tier Harribel Tsunade's Zanpakuto spirit.

A year and a ½ ago when Tsunade and her sisters where training with the swords Naruto made for them they found out that the swords had spirits in them that where made from the left over Reiatsu signatures that were on Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's souls using Blacklight Naruto was able to put those signatures into the zanpaktou's.

"Tier-chan why don't you join me for some sake?" Tsunade asked her spirit who she came to see as a sister.

"Sure. Tsu-chan, I see today's the day Naruto-kun comes back." Tier commented after taking off her mask fragment which she found out she could do unlike her original self.

"yep, can't wait for my koi to come back." Tsunade said giggling perversely before she composed herself. " I can't help but wonder, how he'll react to the other members of Team 7." Tsunade said

"You said it sister. So how's your Bala coming along?" Tier asked drinking more sake

"Oh it's great watch." Tsunade placed her saucer down, before she walked to the shore ling and bent her knees slightly with her hand drawn back into a fist, as a yellow aura rotated around her fist with yellow lightning flickering around it, when she threw her fist forward

"**Bala!" **a blast discharged from her fist and flew across the water, as the water parted reaching a hundred feet in the air, as the sea floor was shown. While Tier looked shocked.

"Wow, I never knew it could be so powerful."

"yeah, I took to Hollow abilities more than my other sisters have." said Tsunade rubbing the back of her head reminiscent to Naruto

"yeah, I can see that." said Tier before she looked up "seems someone just walked into your office Tsunade-chan." she finished

"alright see you later." said Tsunade as her body faded away

_**Real World**_

Tsunade opened her eyes to see Jiraiya and Naruto standing in front of her desk.

"_Damn, he's grown… oohhh as much as I want to get up and hug him, I know for a fact, I won't be able to control myself." she thought_ looking at Naruto in lust, before she composed herself for the time being

"Naruto! Jiraiya! Long time no see, you two", she said a smile on her face.

"Sleeping on the job Tsu-hime, shame on you." Naruto said smiling while her eye twitched.

"Shut up koi. I wasn't sleeping I was meditating." said Tsunade with a pout "so how was your trip?"

"Awesome. I meet new people, made a name for myself, and got stronger." said Naruto with a grin plastered on his face although Tsunade caught his eyes shift to Jiraiya. Which she took as him not knowing all of Naruto's abilities

"yeah we'll see what you got later on at the evaluation." Tsunade said while Naruto tilted his head to the side before shacking it off.

"yeah ok. So has anything changed here?" asked Naruto

"Well, yeah while you were gone Kakashi tried to get Inoichi to seal away your memories of the retrieval mission." she said causing Naruto and Jiraiya to scowl "but we took care of it he doesn't remember what happened after he brought you back to the village." she explained while Naruto nodded "Sakura thinks the conformation between you too was a genjutsu and think you left the village so you can fulfill your promise to her." she finished while Naruto shook his head exasperated

"Wow girl sure is devoted to getting the Uchiha here" Jiraiya stated shaking his head

"I'll say. I trained her in medic ninjutsu and my super strength because she kept annoying me" Tsunade said making Jiraiya's eyes widen while Naruto raised an eyebrow "Anyway you are going to be evaluated by the strongest Jonin in the village, who specialize in their own fields. Mainly Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu." she finished causing Naruto to smile and Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

"Jiraiya can you give me and Naruto-kun some time alone please." Tsunade stated Jiraiya was going to say something, before he caught the look in Tsunade's eyes as she continues to look at Naruto, thinking this could be the perfect chance to do research at the hot springs he shunshin'd out of the office.

Naruto looked to see Jiraiya shunshin away and as soon as he was gone Tsunade rushed him.

"eager are we?" Naruto asked while Tsunade grinded her hips into him

"I haven't had the pleasure of male flesh for three years with my new body, so I have a lot of energy to burn off, and the girls are on late duty today so I have you too myself" she said giggling

"What about work?" asked Naruto curiously but a blood clone fazed into existence "oh that works." he commented, before Naruto opened a Garganta beneath him, over Tsunade's bed while they fell through it.

_**Next Day**_

Naruto awoke to the sun shining in his eyes when his eyes adjusted he looked around the room rto see it destroyed from his and Tsunade's activities. He looked down to see Tsunade sleeping on his chest, smiling he kissed the top of her head and woke her up with a thrust of his hips since his member was still inside of her.

"moan…want to go again naru-koi?" asked Tsunade as she looked up at Naruto who smiled.

"Later on. We have to get up now though I have that evaluation yesterday." Naruto said while Tsunade's eyes widen seeing it was 9:00 before she vanished in a green flash into the bathroom where the sound of the shower running came to life to life.

"Guess they mastered the Hiraishin as well." Naruto thought before he got out of bed and used the Blacklight virus to make him some boxers and pants.

As he walked down the hallway he peaked into his room to see Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, and Hana inside his bed each holding a stuff foxes.

Smiling Naruto closed the door softly before he went to join Tsunade in the shower.

_**3 hrs later**_

Naruto could be seen with Shizune walking down the road to the Hokage's tower talking and laughing

"So Tsunade turned you?" asked Naruto

"yes, she said it was her way of saying she was thankful for me being there for her." said Shizune smiling while Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"do you like being one of us?" he asked

"most definitely, it's exhilarating and I wouldn't change it for the world." Shizune said before she kissed Naruto's lips before he could react. "I want to be a member of your clan as a wife." Shizune said

"ok, well talk about it later, but first we have to get going." Naruto said before he pecked her lips and they entered the office to see Tsunade sealing Tiburon into her shoulder.

"So I take it your ready?" she asked

"Yep. I've spent the whole day keeping myself from the others senses, so I can surprise them. I'm ready to see how everyone's changed if at all." Naruto replied before the three shunshin'd away

**Training Field 7**

Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU, the Clan Heads and Three elders were at the training field waiting for some nin, Tsunade had said was returning. In this group were the Rookies, Konohamaru Corps., as well as the Jonin sensei's that trained the rookies.

The rookie 12 had changed quite a bit over the years since Naruto was away.

Sakura had taken her training seriously under Tsunade and became what people had dubbed, 'Mini Tsunade' with her strength and expertise in the medical department. She had also been dying to get ready to search for Sasuke. The fact that he was away tore her heart out, she honestly couldn't care less if Naruto died on the mission to bring him back, but he was essential to her plans to get him back all she had to do was manipulate him into thinking she loved him and then drop him like a bad habit when her Sasuke returned. She changed her outfit which now consisted of the same basic red top as in, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. She wore a pair of black gloves and her forehead protector has also changed to red in color.

Ino had changed drastically, ever since Naruto left, she had become more focused on her training much to everyone's shock, she learnt most of her family's jutsu as well as an array of elemental jutsu that had helped her greatly in missions. Ino had removed the bandages that she used to wear around her waist which allowed her stomach to be seen and replaced the fabric arm wear on her elbows with fishnet and also wears fishnet over her knees. Ino is now equipped with a Chunin's tanto, which she wears above her medical pouch much like Sakura.

Shikamaru hadn't honestly changed much, he has grown noticeably taller and has also gone under a costume change, sporting a different undershirt and pants, and changing his earrings from rings to studs, though the placement of his headband is the same place as it always was, he was also wearing a flak jacket ever since he first became a Chunin.

Choji hadn't changed much either other than deciding to take his training more seriously since in the retrieval mission he was beaten within an inch of his life thanks to his families pills, ever since then he had never had to use them. Choji has brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much rounder physique than most other people. He sports a red top with armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, similar to his father. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "eat". His brown hair has grown much longer, changes his earrings from rings to studs, and he now looks less overweight and more muscular, just like what he himself had always claimed: big-boned.

Kiba hadn't changed at all since Naruto was on his training trip he still a loud mouth, he still got angry fast. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His outfit changed to a form fitting black jacket and pants with a black forehead protector and black sandals.

Shino was the same, just like all Aburame he didn't really say much to anyone, and to be honest he preferred it that way as it was much more relaxing. Shino has dark bushy brown hair, pale skin; his appearance became even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

Hinata had changed the most though, she never stuttered anymore, she was probably the most confident person there and one of the strongest kunoichi, ever since she found out about Naruto's relationships, she had thrown herself in to training non-stop, even to such levels that her father actually worried for her, which was a first. She had let her hair grow to waist-length, and wears a white-lavender jacket with navy pants with black sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, the cloth has changed to black in color.

TenTen hadn't changed much at all. Her outfit had changed from a pink blouse to a white one and red pants instead of green. She now wears black fingerless gloves; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting.

Lee well he wore the same except for a vest top like many other Shinobi, plus the fact he was much taller now.

Neji had started mentioning fate a bit more again as he saw that with Naruto not getting Sasuke back was that fate had intervened stopping Naruto from achieving his goal to complete his mission. Neji abandoned the bandages. Instead of the regular tan jacket and shorts, he now wears traditional white and black Hyuga robes. This may have not only been to make his attacks easier, but to show that he is now closer to his clan. Neji is usually seen with a large tan and black drawstring bag, which he carries over his shoulder.

"So does anyone know who this mystery Nin is? From what Lady Tsunade stated about him he's very strong. There's also a rumor going around that he is gonna take on the strongest Jonin in the village." Kiba asks the rookies.

Shikamaru shrugs and looks at the clouds with his usual dull expression. "Afraid not Kiba. If you ask me it's too troublesome to think about this guy but if Tsunade says he's strong then who are we to argue?" He states getting a glare from Ino.

"I thought you stopped being a dull lazy ass Shika and would it kill you too not say troublesome all the time?" Said shadow user looks at her and a small smirk appeared on his face. "I'm not that lazy anymore Ino and no I won't stop saying troublesome." He said causing the girls brow to twitch.

"Damn you Shika." She mumbles.

Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, and a few others Jonin and ANBU were talking about the mystery Nin as well. "Can you believe that Hokage-sama actually thinks some Nin will be able to take some of us on? I wonder what she's thinking." Asuma said blowing smoke out of his nostrils. Kakashi was reading his icha icha book getting a few glares from the females. "From what she said he's gonna be evaluated by some of us. She said he's strong but how strong she would not say." He says. "He must be very strong to get her attention." Yugao said not in her Anbu uniform but in a Jonin version of one.

Anko's outfit had changed a lot she now wore form fitting black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows on the shirt in black kanji said Blood Queen. She had her wakizashi strapped to her hip she was in the group of Jonin chewing on a dango stick. "Probably some cocky punk who thinks he's a badass just because he beat a couple missing Nin. I bet you he has the same attitude as Perverts ex student did who went rogue and joined the hebi." She stated causing Kakashi's hand to twitch

"Must you bring Sasuke up Anko?" Kakashi asks.

"Considering the fact that you ditched two of your students yes I did, I should've kicked your ass. If I knew you were going to treat Naruto that way I would've took him as my student, then he would've learned all of what Kushina-sensei wanted us to teach him." She said with a glare on her face causing Kakashi to lower his book and glare at her.

"he doesn't deserve to learn anything that Minato-sensei or that Uzumaki whor-." Kakashi retort died in his mouth as Kushina's friends and students glared at him releasing a shit load of KI(Killer Intent) forcing him to the ground unable to breath as he witnessed his death by them.

Kurenai gave Kakashi a look of disgust as she was tempted to snap his neck for him even daring to talk about her older sister figure. "I dare you to finish that sentence Hatake. Please continue so I can rip your precious eye out of your skull and shove it down your throat." Kurenai growled out making the man frown under his mask and look back into his book shivering as the pressure lessened.

It was at this time that Tsunade, Shizune appeared on the training ground looking happier than they had in years which…well confused everyone there as they wondered what could make them so happy, although Naruto's mate suspected something. "Tsunade-Sama, where is this nin you're having our sensei's evaluate?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

Ino sighed and slapped Shikamaru on the back of the head startling him. "Damn it Shikamaru, the least you could is not yawn in front of Lady Hokage." She growled out while he rubbed his head. Tsunade smile became a grin confusing them even more.

"He's already here Shikamaru." She stated causing them to look at her questionably until a swirl of fire appeared out of nowhere and grew bigger shocking and scaring everyone and wondering where it came from.

The assembled nin's were ready to jump in but Tsunade raised her hand up telling them to stand down and they did. Once it cleared everyone was shocked to see who the person was. He was an exact replica of the Yondaime with the only difference being that his hair was longer and spikier. He appeared to be 18 years old and had an impressive height of 6'2. He had blond/red spiky hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore black and red steel capped boots along with black Anbu style pants and wore a black long sleeved vest wit a v-neck shirt. He had a necklace with a green gem hanging on it. He had a tanned chiseled face that had no baby fat and jutting from his upper lip were canines. He had deep amethyst slitted eyes that while calm radiated with power. Almost every female was blushing at his appearance.

Naruto's eyes look around and noticed the rookies and the sensei's. His eyes stopped at his mates noticed that he was staring at them and started to fidget and blush they tried to avoid eye contact but couldn't but for some reason they felt like they knew him. Naruto smirks and winks at them, making their blush increase and getting some glares at the other females.

Tsunade approached Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So Naruto-koi are you ready for the evaluation?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The Rookies, Sensei's, and the other ninja had wide eyes. The former orange jumpsuit wearing, obnoxious, loudmouthed genin who has been gone for 3 years was now a calm, collective warrior.

"Holy Shit. Naruto-kun sure got better looking?" Anko says while licking her lips while her sisters nodded dazed and blushing.

Tsunade decided to get the show on the road as her sisters looked like they were going to pounce on Naruto any moment.

"We are here today to evaluate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's skills in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu against some of the strongest ninja in the village who specialize in each art." She said

"So who is my first opponent?" Naruto asked

"Your first opponent will be Might Gai." She said making the others gawk.

"Oh this'll be good" Hana said to her aunt. Tsume on the other hand just kept her gaze on the blonde while Gai stepped forward. Kuromaru was shivering slightly as he sensed the power emitting from his partners mate.

"Yes it will. I think the only ones who can match Naruto-kun are his mates, and his aura it's… incredible doesn't even begin to explain this level of power I'm sensing from him." She finished answering her niece as she thought back to when she told Kiba his true parentage.

_**Flashback**_

It's been 6 months since Naruto left on a training trip and Tsume and Hana were in the process of moving their things out of the Inuzuka compound with the help of their 'sisters' when Kiba showed up looking confused.

"Kaa-san? What's going on? Why are they taking yours and Hana's stuff out of the compound?" Kiba asked confused

"Sigh…girls take it easy for awhile, me and Hana have to explain something really important to Kiba!" Tsume said while she and Hana led Kiba to the family room and sat opposite from him.

"Ok Kiba listen to me, what your about to hear here is absolutely true." she said before she took a deep breath. "I'm not your mother." she said while Kiba's eyes widen

"What do you mean your not my mother, is this some kind of joke?!" he yelled

"No it's not a joke runt." Hana growled "Tsume here is our aunt. She adopted us after our mother and father died during the Kyuubi attack." Hana explained while Kiba sat down shocked

"Your father, my brother wanted me to look after you, and Hana-chan till you were adults." Tsume said evenly "I've tried my best by you but I'm done." she said as a sinking feeling settled into Kiba's stomach " I've raise you to not be perverted but you disobeyed me, you think that women are meant for cooking and breeding! I won't take care of a male chauvinist. So as of this morning me and Hana are no longer members of the Inuzuka clan. Your still the heir, yes but the elders will be handling clan head affairs till your ready." Tsume said as Kiba looked distraught while Tsume and Hana walked out of the room.

_**End Flashback**_

After that Kiba had tried time and time again to attack them, he thought since they weren't members of the clan then they should be his bitches.

Back to the field Gai approached Naruto with a grin on his face. "Naruto it's great to see you back in the village and I can tell your youthful flames have grown since your departure!" he said doing his 'Nice Guy' pose with his teeth shining. Everyone else (minus Lee) sweat drops at his loudness while Naruto chuckles awkwardly.

"Seems you never change Gai. I'm looking forward to this fight. And a heads up you might want to take this seriously." Naruto says as he cracks his knuckles and takes off his jacket and shirt causing all the females to blush

Both Gai and Naruto walk away from the Hokage and into the clearing and take a few steps back from one another. Tsunade picked up his shirt and jacket and stepped back as did the others.

"May the best fighter win Naruto-kun." Gai says getting into the strong fist stance standing straight up with one arm behind his back and the other in front doing a 'come on' gesture.

"Likewise." Naruto says getting into the turtle hermit stance. Gai raised an eyebrow at this style since he's never seen that stance before.

Naruto's smirk vanished and his expression was cold. "Let's begin." Naruto says. He suddenly vanishes causing Gai's eyes to widen in shock but by using his sixth sense and reflexes, he ducks, avoiding a kick from the back of his head by Naruto. Said blonde raises his leg and performs and ax kick to Gai's head again but Gai plants his hand on the ground and uses it as a spring to flip away from Naruto who brought his foot down it hit the ground hard, leaving an imprint of his foot as well as a small crater. Gai manages to land back on his feet and charges at Naruto increasing his speed. As he descended on the blonde, he swings a right hook at his face but Naruto tilts his head to the left to avoid it and then avoids a left hook moving to the right. He then blocks another right hook with his left arm and punches Gai twice in the chest making him grunt and then performs a spin kick to the gut and sends him flying backwards but the Taijutsu Master skids backwards in front of a tree. Naruto vanishes once again and reappears in front of Gai, throwing a fast and powerful punch to the man's face. Gai tilts his head to the side as fast as he could, barley dodging the punch and when Naruto's fist makes contact with the tree, the impact causes the large plant to be knocked off of its roots and crashes to the ground causing it to shake.

When everyone except Naruto's wives and Jiraiya saw this they went bugged eyed and their jaws where on the ground. Tsunade was smirking

"Tsunade-sama you taught him your Super strength technique?" Sakura asked/demanded as she looked at her teacher who had a smirk on her face before she turned to glare at Sakura.

"and if I did?" asked Tsunade dangerously

"He isn't your student, he shouldn't know that technique he isn't worthy of it." Sakura said while the girls glared at her

"Actually you were not worthy of the technique seeing ass you still haven't mastered it yet. So when you master a technique that Naruto understood the first hour I taught him it before he left then come talk to me." Tsunade said as Sakura looked shocked then angry as she glared out at Naruto

Gai leaps back a few feet away from Naruto who was standing straight smirking

_"If that attack had made contact, my head would've been paste. I have to be more careful. One slip up could get me killed. Although I never thought Tsunade-sama would teach him that though" _He thought. "I must say Naruto that was a very impressive display of strength." He says with a grin on his face.

Naruto stands straight up and cracks his knuckles. "Thanks Gai. But like I said you better take this seriously" He says smiling at Gai who smiled back.

He then charges at Naruto increasing his speed and leaps into the air, performing a spinning back kick. **"Leaf Whirlwind!" **He calls out and swings his leg at Naruto's head. Said blonde ducks as it takes off a few strands but the his eyes widen when Gai lands and performs another kick and strikes him right in the ribs, making him grunt out and be sent flying. Naruto flips back placing his hand on the ground and flipping backwards again, landing back on his feet. He then charges at Gai and performs a series of punches and kicks. Making the man get on the defense and taking a few blows in the chest and torso and the jaw. Everyone was amazed that Naruto was holding his own against the taijutsu master and Gai wasn't even fighting him at full strength. They watched as the two traded blows with one another. That was when they both cocked their fists back and at the same time strike each other in the jaw with their fists. They stayed like that for awhile and both had a smile on their face until Gai's face morphed into a grimace as he pulls his fist from Naruto's face and back away.

"I'm beyond impressed Naruto. You manage to match my skills with my weights on. Now what do you say we see just how good you really are when I use my real speed on you." Gai says although everyone could see his hand was broken as blood dripped from his knuckles as he pulls his leg warmers down, revealing a pair of weights and removes them from his leg. He tosses them aside, causing two large craters to appear.

"Finally getting serious Gai? Good lets see what you got." Said Naruto as those words left his mouth, Naruto was forced to dodge something heading for his head. Before he charged at Gai.

The sounds of flesh pounding flesh echoed throughout the field. Everyone in the field watched as green and black blurs moved across the field and create craters from the kicks and punches that missed or were blocked. The Genin couldn't even follow them nor could the Chunin but the Jonin and ANBU could follow their movements just barely

That was when Gai appeared blocking a punch Naruto launched using his forearm and they vanished once again. They appeared once again with Naruto ducking from a roundhouse kick performed by Gai and they vanished once again. Everyone was silent until Tenten spoke up. "This is crazy! How in the world can Naruto keep up with Sensei? He's one of the fastest Jonin in the village! Not even Lee could keep up with him at this pace!" The weapons mistress stated.

"Simple TenTen Gai may be the fastest Jonin in the village, but his speed is no where close to the forth Raikage." Jiraiya said while everyone on the fields eyes widen

"H-He fought the Fourth Raikage?" Asuma asked shocked

"Yep, A sure can keep him entertained in a fight even when he lost he kept coming back for more." Jiraiya said watching the fight

In the field, Gai and Naruto were not letting up at all. They just kept appearing and disappearing unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on each other and dodging each other's attacks. After doing this for a while they appeared again with Gai ducking under another direct punch but Naruto took this opening to nail Gai in the face with a knee made the man's head jerk back, stunning every body.

"Holy shit he just caught Gai!" Genma shouted

Naruto kept unleashing a barrage of punches on Gai's face, leaving him defenseless and cocks his left fist back and launches it towards Gai's face but the man ducks from the attack, surprising the blonde warrior. Gai then kicks Naruto in the chest and send him flying backwards. Gai flips back on his feet and disappears once again. He appears behind Naruto's flying form and was about to strike him with a **Konoha Senpu **But Naruto Manages to twist his head in time to avoid the kick, plants his hand on the man's ankle and uses it as a spring to flip himself over the man and lands back on his feet away from Gai and had a few bruises on his face which were healing instantly and was smiling.

"I can see why you're considered the fastest Jonin in the village now Gai." Naruto stated as he saw Gai panting a little and wiping a trickle of blood from his lip. "I have to admit Naruto-san; you're fast if not faster than me right now. I can barely keep up with your speed." He says and a grin appears on his face.

"But that just makes the fight even more youthful!" He says doing his nice Gai pose with his teeth glinting. Everyone else sweat dropped from his actions. "Not even my prized student Lee could keep up with my speed without using one of the eight gates." The Taijutsu Master stated and cracked his neck. "Now then I think we should end this evaluation and I'll do it using my strongest move! "**Gate Of Opening: Release!**" He cried out and with a quick burst of speed he vanished and appeared under a smirking Naruto was keeping up easily.

**"Dancing Leaf Shadow!" **He cried and sent an upper kick to Naruto's lower jaw and sent him flying into the air. He vanishes once again and appears behind Naruto. Then locks his arms around Naruto and they start to spin in mid air and descended to the ground head first. "Sorry about this Naruto! **Primary Lotus!**" He cried out as they spun faster towards the ground and then they hit the ground with a bone shattering crash kicking up dust and making debris fly through the air while everyone else covered their faces.

After that Gai appeared from the cloud panting even more after performing the attack. "It's over. There's no way that Naruto could get up from that." Asuma says knowing that the Primary Lotus was not something you could get up from especially if Gai uses it. Tsunade and the others smirk as a chuckle was heard from the dust cloud.

"I have to admit Gai… that attack of yours stung a bit." Gai and everyone else paused as they saw the dust cloud clear and saw Naruto walking out of the crater with a grin on his face and panting a little. Blood was seeping from a gash on his head and it trailed down to the sides of his nose. His nose seemed to be crooked, meaning that it was broken and blood was trickling down both sides of his lip. His chest and abs had a nasty gash on his right arm. His right shoulder was dislocated and it seemed to hang limply to his side. "Had you used the other gates my head would've split opened." He said as he placed two fingers over his nose and with a painful grunt he put it back in place and snorted out some blood will the gashes closed up. Everyone watched as his arm seem to have a mind of it's own as the shoulder seen to move and his snapped back in place

"U-unbelievable. He's still walking after Gai-sensei used that?" Sakura asks while Kurenai scoffs. "Did you think Tsunade-sama was kidding when she explained his bloodline? Had that been a regular person they'd be in a coma or dead from Gai's Primary Lotus." Kurenai finished and watched Naruto who was gonna finish this.

"And now it's my turn." Naruto said in a cold tone and when he took a runner starting position "Lets make flash proud" he thought before he shot at Gai and smashed his elbow into Gai's chin as gai went flying into the sky Naruto followed after him and proceeded to deliver kicks and punches that the spectators were unable to count as Naruto kept Gai in the air by his attacks before Naruto kicked Gai in the head sending him to the ground causing a crater to form around Gai's battered unconscious body

There was a silent pause until Tsunade called the match. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." She then motioned for some medics to treat Gai's injuries and a few of them were nervously heading towards Naruto who waved them off. "No need to help me I'm fine. So who am I facing next?" Naruto asked.

"Because your immune to Genjutsu your next match is a Kenjutsu match against Yugao Uzuki." Tsunade said and that was when Yugao appeared on the field with her

"Hey Yugi-chan, Long time no see." Naruto said as he held his hand out to the side and his zanpaktou's appeared in a swirl of black with a green outlined Reiatsu

"It's great to see you again Naruto-kun. You've grown quite nicely and I can't wait for us to get reacquainted." She said while he nods. As her zanpaktou appeared in a swirl of white Reiatsu

"Can't wait. I've been waiting to see what you and the others learned since I've been gone." He said smiling as he got into a ready stance

.

Yugao nods smiling as and gets into a stance as well. The entire field was quiet while a breeze blew by. A lone leaf floated down to the ground and when it touched the ground they both vanished in a Shunpo with shockwaves coming from their blades each time they clashed before they appeared in a crater as Naruto and Yugao's blades grinded against each other as they looked into each other's eyes before Naruto's mouth moved. They then leaped backwards and continued to stare at each other.

"_No Shikai__huh I guess that will reveal too much. I have to be careful, Naruto-koi says when sparing there is no holding back if you want full results, so it's obvious that he won't pull any punches." _She thought as she kept a firm grip on the hilt of her zanpaktou which pulsed

"_She's good. Very good. She showed no slack in her form or blade drawing. I'll test her out to see just how good she's gotten. Experience doesn't matter here considering our unique situation so she can't rely on that." _He thought and a smirk appeared on his face.

"This is going to be gooood." Naruto said as he twirls Murcielago a few times.

"Let's go." She says seriously and Naruto vanishes and appears behind her and performs an overhead strike at her head. Yugao ducks from the attack and performs a thrust towards his chest. Naruto moves to the left while Yugao turns her blade to the side and swings it near his torso but Naruto block it with his blade.

Yugao mad an attempt to add more strength into her blade but Naruto manages to hold his ground. Naruto then breaks the stalemate and aims a kick at her torso but she leaps over him and lands back on the ground.

The blonde Uzumaki and female swordsmen then engage in a swords dance, performing a series of slashes, thrusts, parries, and blocks. "_Incredible! He can block and counter my every move. We are definitely spar again" _Yugao thought as she blocked a horizontal swing and spins her body to break into Naruto's defense.

Naruto's eyes widen when her index finger was placed at his shoulder "**"Hado #4: Byakurai(Way of Destruction #4 Pale Lightning)!" **a concentrated beam of lightning shot from her hand as Naruto shunpoed out of harms way and reappeared on the other side of her

"Phew. That was close, you almost put a hole in my shoulder." Naruto said to Yugao who spun the blade twice in her hand before getting into a thrusting stance with her legs spread apart. A small smirk appears on his face and he Shunpo's in front of her with Murcielago glowing in Reiatsu he slashed up and a flash appeared forcing everyone to cover their eyes when they turned back their eyes widen as Naruto's and Yugao's blades were at each others throats. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Naruto fight the Kenjutsu mistress into a draw. Naruto put his sword away and pulled Yugao into a hug and passionate kiss shocking everyone.

As they looked to Tsunade to see her reaction since she had announced that she was Naruto's wife but they were shocked to only see her smiling

"That was a great match Yugi-chan. We'll spar again but full out someday. I have other sword techniques that I learned in my travels that you'd be very interested in." He said and saw her eyes flutter with joy for a few seconds and laughed inwardly.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun." She says and Shunshin to the crowd.

"So whose next?" asked Naruto

Tsunade spoke up. "And now we are on to the final evaluation. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs Kakashi Hatake." She said while everyone gasps. And Naruto's eyes narrowed

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Juubi" Demon**

"no" Characters Dialogs

"_Ookami" Character thought_

**Story Start**

Kakashi gulped as he looked at Naruto who was looking at him emotionlessly.

"H-hello Naruto how've you been?" he asked

"Fine." Naruto said simply, the girls smirked knowing Kakashi was in for it.

"Naruto remember wh-" Kakashi started but Naruto turned to Tsunade

"So this test is for Ninjutsu Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked interrupting Kakashi

"Yes it is." she said as Naruto nodded and his face was covered in black with blue outlined Reiatsu and a feeling of dread and emptiness appeared around the training ground.

"W-what is that?" asked Tenten as she and mostly everyone else were shivering

"I-I don't know really." Jiraiya admitted "All I know is that all his abilities are strengthened, and his emotions are basically gone." Jiraiya said

"_Heh that's not even the half of it." _Naruto mates thought with a smirk, as their eyes flashed golden with a black sclera.

When the Reiatsu disappeared they saw that a white wolfs mask with red lines descending from the eye holes, his sclera was all black with a golden eyes.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Chouji hoping to focus on something else beside the mask on Naruto's face as looking into the eyes filled him with dread.

"Naruto-kun of course." Anko said with confidence.

"Why are you so confident in him?" Kiba said with a frown.

"Because Naruto-kun is probably the strongest Shinobi on the planet right now, with me and the girls coming in second." Anko said as everyone's eyes widen "What you didn't expect Naruto to bag the ice queens?" she asked smirking

"There starting." said Shikamaru as every male looked at Naruto jealous while Asuma looked pissed beyond belief

_**Fight**_

"**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb!" **Out of Kakashi's mouth came an enormous dragon that twisted in to the sky before rushing at Naruto with intense speed which was giving off enough heat that everyone could feel it.

"**Water Release: Water Wall!"** The water molecules in the air then formed a very powerful wall of water that surrounded Naruto blocking the fire dragon as it hit, even though the dragon had hit the wall and was now gone Naruto then put his hand in a seal before yelling in his hollow voice.** "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** The wall of water then swirled from around Naruto so that it turned in to a dragon in front of him with blazing red eyes, it was then sent soaring at Kakashi who just barely dodged out of the way before it hit the ground and surprisingly made a crater.

"You're very good at your **Suiton **manipulation." Kakashi complimented Naruto who merely went through hand seals that Kakashi copied and yelled. **"Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Kakashi in haled while the mouth of Naruto's mask opened before they blew a large ball of fire at each intending on defeating the other, however instead of blowing up Naruto's tore right through Kakashi's much to everyones shock forcing Kakashi to substitute with a log

Naruto discreetly made a clone appear behind Kakashi without the use of hand seals as he feigned like he was looking around for him, the clone went through a couple hand seals before shouting. **"Wind Release: Wind Bullet!"** Kakashi turned around in surprise only to be hit with a compressed air bullet, Kakashi managed to flip up right before jumping in to a tree with his back to it and working on a tactic.

Naruto seeing Kakashi missing again knew he had gone in to a tree…but which one?

Removing his hollow mask, Naruto put his fist in front of him as it sparked with lightning and called out. **"Bala!" **a red compressed orb of Reiatsu shot along the ground towards the tree lines which cut through the ground breaking up, the lightning then hit a tree and blew up causing many more trees to go down with it, however no Kakashi.

_**Stands**_

Everyone stood gaping not believing this was the dead last who they used to make fun of, now this was a real Shinobi who could kill.

"Who would have thought Naruto would become this strong." Chouji mused.

"You guys haven't seen anything yet." Yugao retorted

_**Fight**_

Kakashi seeing the potential danger if he kept hiding decided to charge a **Raikiri **in his hand, jumping from the tree line still in mid-air he thrust his hand forward like a whip and out of it came a massive dog in the form of lightning.

Naruto seeing the danger lifted his hand and flashed his Juubigan and proceeded to absorb the jutsu.

Kakashi seeing his jutsu being absorbed was shocked, he never knew it was possible to absorb jutsu.

_**Stands**_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ino amazed that Naruto actually absorbed the jutsu.

"He really can do that!" whispered Sakura in shock since she had not seen anything like it before.

Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. "My bugs are very afraid of him…his chakra is apparently too large and potent, it frightens my bugs." he said shocking them at the fact someone having too much chakra almost seemed laughable.

"He just keeps getting more troublesome." muttered Shikamaru although he wouldn't outwardly admit he was impressed with Naruto as it was too much energy.

_**Fight**_

Naruto smirked as he looked at Kakashi's astonished look, before he held out his right hand where chakra started to gather. "Let's see you handle this one. **Shinra Tensei!"** before Kakashi knew what was happening an invisible force blew the entire field in front of him sky high along with the few trees in the training ground, he barely had time to dodge before the force clipped his shoulder sending him flipping away. "Give up?" Naruto said

_**Stands**_

"W-What in the hell was that?!" exclaimed Kiba who was gapping along with the rest of the rookies at seeing the power that attack held.

"He should have used more power for that." Anko muttered but audible for everything to hear.

"What do you mean Anko-senpai?" asked Shizune.

"Oh right you don't know but you'll learn later when you unlock your Deva Path, **Shinra Tensei **is a jutsu that varies on the amount of chakra is put in to it, what you saw was a basic version of it, should Naruto-kun want to, he could probably destroy Konoha by putting much more in to that attack." She explained shocking them at how powerful that jutsu really is if he ever wanted it to be.

_**Fight**_

Kakashi got up on his feet a bit battered up as he wanted this fight to last a while at least. "Not a chance, your still unworthy of the Namikaze name!." Kakashi then put his arms in an X formation before chakra started pouring out of him as he shouted. **"Hachimon Kaimon: Kai!"**

Veins started popping out the top of his head as his chakra started to rock the ground causing stone and dust to levitate as he yelled. **"Hachimon Kyūmon: Kai!"**

Kakashi's skin changed colour slightly before the ground beneath him cracked and shouted. **"Hachimon Seimon: Kai!"** Naruto looked surprise, as he had thought Kakashi could only open one or maybe two, seems he wasn't the only one who had been training.

Naruto spit to his side as he noticed Kakashi had disappeared. _"Lets see what he's got" _Naruto thought before he was sent tumbling away before being kicked back one more, he was then kicked upwards and just when he thought he could regain his bearings Kakashi appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Naruto and spun extremely fast straight to the ground causing a crater and a mushroom cloud picking up, Kakashi however had hoped away before Naruto hit the ground.

_**Stands**_

They all stood in shock at what Kakashi had done no-one knew he could go so far with the gates never mind he strength he hit Naruto with.

"Is he dead?" Hinata asked a little worried for Naruto

_"No one seems to grasp the concept of Immortality!" _Tsunade thought shaking her head

Team Guy looked at the crater in surprise, they knew how powerful that move was and by the size of the crater along with no movement, the fact that Kakashi would use something like that on Naruto was surprising

_**Fight**_

"I got to admit…" said Naruto as he stood up from the crater with some cuts on his chest from the rocks with blood dripping down from his hair line his pants were also torn a little. "I really didn't expect you to release 3 gates." he said chuckling

"Looks like I'll have to take this a bit more seriously, aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ki exploded from him as the ground crumbled under him. Everyone shielded their face as debris was flying around, Naruto focusing his Ki through his body feels his muscles compact as the Ki around him started to turn red before he shouted.** "Kaio-Ken" **the ground under Naruto imploded as the Ki completely enveloping his body, unfolding his arms he held them up chest level and unclenched his hands, before he aimed his hand at Kakashi. "**Hadō #63: Thunder Roar Sear!" **A large amount of yellow lightning fired from his palm aiming at Kakashi at breakneck speed before he sued his new speed to get out of the way where the blast then hit the ground ripping it apart as it tore through the earth.

Kakashi dodged and went through 3 hand seals before he clutched his left arms wrist before lightning started crackling and then there was a massive surge that started shooting all over the place. _"This is for Minato-sensei!"_

Naruto also held out his right hand as his chakra started swirling around creating a bright blue ball, a second later it started to turn light blue as wind started to gather creating a four pointed shuriken like shape started forming around the ball.

Both Shinobi shot off at each other leaving a small crater behind where they stood, as they got close they cocked their hands back and thrust forward.

"**Futon: Rasengan!/Raikiri!" **

Both jutsu clashed causing a massive flash of light followed by an explosion that ripped the ground up around them as a crater started forming with the rocks jutting upwards. The flash let down before another occurred and two forms flew out of the smoke and one landed on the grounded hard as it kept rolling a bit, the other flipped and landed on it's feet.

Everyone saw that Kakashi was unconscious while Naruto looked unharmed, as he flexed his hand causing his knuckles to crack

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Tsunade announced to the shock of the rookies and everyone else

"Naruto-kun come to the council chambers in an hour please." Tsunade said when Naruto nodded and gave her a kiss, before she shunshin'd away with Shizune.

When he turned to his mates he was tackled by Anko, wrapping his arms around her Naruto smiled and pulled her into a kiss, ignoring the pathetic amount of Killer intent aimed at him and Anko. Pulling back Naruto looked over Anko

"You changed your outfit?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I thought a change was in order. What you don't like it?" Anko asked

"No it looks good, you don't have to worry about what I think of your clothes I will always love you." Naruto said smiling

"Enough!" someone shouted Naruto look to the left to see Hinata glaring at Anko

"Hinata? Is something wrong?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Yes Naruto-kun your under a Genjutsu you have to fight it! They're just using you for their own sick needs!" Hinata shouted

"Um…Genjutsu doesn't work on me Hinata." Naruto said causing Hinata to falter

"Well they must've pulled rank on you!" she shouted in return

"Wrong again, Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Tsume, and Yugao all looked after me before I even knew you. They protected me, taught me, and made sure I was never lonely when they were in the village." Naruto said smiling at them to which they returned "They earned my love, there's no foul play. I love them with all my heart and nothing will change that." Naruto finished as he turned around and walked away with his mates while Hinata had tears streaming down her face.

Naruto and the girls were at the compound they were telling each other about events that's happened during Naruto's absence, to which it wasn't much they mostly trained and went on boring missions.

It was a good two hrs for Naruto, though he knew his mood will be soured in a couple of minutes as he made his way to the council chambers

**Council Room **

Sitting around the room was Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Tsume's younger twin sister Fang, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and the civilian council.

"Tsunade half an hour has passed and there is till no sign of the boy. He's already making a mockery out of us. Why you won't just strip his status as the Uzumaki and Namikaze heir I'll never know." Danzo mumbled with the civilian side nodding which caused Tsunade and the other clan heads to glare at him.

"First of all Danzo you'll refer to me as Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama and second of all you have no right to question my decisions unless they are not beneficial to the village. You, those two buzzards and those leeches have been grating my nerves for the last three years and I've had enough." Tsunade stated causing them to frown.

"If this issue is about us having Sarutobi not reveal the boys heritage then" Homura stated but then shutted up as he looked at her dangerous gaze.

"Shut up Homura. The reason why you and those fucking civilians didn't want Naruto's heritage revealed was because of his condition and because you wanted the Yondaime's and Kushina's secrets." She shot back.

"It was for the good of the village Tsuna… Hokage-sama. He was a time bomb waiting to explode, if we had gave him the secrets of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans we would not be able to stand against him." Koharu stated until Fang snorted.

"You old buzzards are full of shit. That boy was no threat to anyone. You people couldn't see beyond Kyuubi and either wanted him to be destroyed or be a weapon under your shriveled up thumbs." The new Inuzuka Matriarch stated while the others nodded.

"Your decision concerning Namikaze-sama was irrelevant and illogical. Unlike the Uchiha he is loyal to the village and willing to protect it." Shibi says.

"And lets not forget he was the one who defeated Sabaku no Gaara during the Invasion and also brought one of the Sannin now Godaime Hokage back. He accomplished what the Sandaime couldn't and because of him we now have two Sannin back in Konoha." Shikaku said in a tired voice.

"Yes and I'm surprised he didn't lose what small form of sanity he had left and decide to free the Kyuubi and because of your actions we lost the last Uchiha. I have heard around that Naruto-san said he didn't care about the Uchiha and would kill him whenever the opportunity presents itself." Hiashi replied.

The other clan heads nod in agreement and the elders and civilian council didn't like the fact that they were being blamed for Naruto's treatment and would've retorted until Naruto appeared in the room with his hands in his pockets.

"You're late brat." Jiraiya says getting a shrug from Naruto. "I know I am but I was busy, it wasn't like I was in a rush to hear the three geezers bitching about me." He says jabbing his thumb at the old cronies who were currently fuming.

"You will show us some respect boy. We can still banish you or have you executed for your insolence." Danzo growled out.

"Fuck off you ancient relic. Your threats are like your missing arm and eye, useless. I didn't come here to listen to you or these insects bullshit about me being the 'demon brat', 'fox boy', or whatever other shitty excuses you all have about me No offense to you or your clan Aburame-san." Naruto says getting a nod from Shibi. "And besides from what the fire daimyo tells me, you guys have no power, the only person in this room who can banish me is Tsunade with the approval of the Fire Daimyo himself. I don't give a crap about you fools who can't even see me for me and not what I use to contain." He answered which caused the civilians to scowl at him.

That was when Inoichi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me Naruto but what do you mean by use to contain?" The commander of the ANBU interrogation unit asks while everyone else minus Jiraiya, Tsume, and Tsunade was curious about what he meant.

"Oh that's quite simple Yamanaka-san. The Kyuubi is no longer inside of me." Naruto answered causing their eyes to widen. "Apparently the seal my father created was meant to" Naruto started to lie but Danzo interrupted him

"You fool you released the beast! Tsunade you must" Danzo ranted until Naruto eyes became hollow-like and released a crushing amount of Reiatsu on the man.

"Shut the hell up you fool and don't fucking interrupt me again!" Naruto snapped back at the man whose hand trembled from the pressure until he was able to breathe again. "As I was saying the Shiki Fuin had another ability aside from the seal being empowered by the death god. During my trip I managed to speed up the process of the seal and absorbed the Kyuubi into my body."

"The seal would've continued to slowly add the foxes chakra into me until I turned 20 but due to the fact that I need the foxes power I speed the process up dramatically." He explained.

"So in other words… the Kyuubi is dead and its chakra and powers is now mine." Naruto finished but then one of the stupid members of the civilian council spoke up. "So that makes you a demon!" the merchant yelled which caused Tsunade to ball up her fist and was gonna splatter this man's brains all over the wall until Naruto spoke up.

"Tsu-chan isn't the Sandaime's law still in effect." Naruto asks in a kind tone which confused her until she saw the gleam in his eye and smiled back.

"Yes it is still why?" She asked sweetly. A little too sweetly. Before anyone realized it Naruto vanished, and appeared behind the merchant with his vampire features shown and he bit into the merchants neck and drained him of his blood as the body fell to the ground Naruto looked around with the features still shown.

"Oh no reason. Just making sure that I didn't get in trouble for executing this fool since he broke a high class law." He finished as he swiped the blood off his chin and licked his finger. "So do any of you wish to join him in the after life?"

The civilian council remained silent. "Come now don't be shy go ahead and call me demon brat, fox whelp, murderer, monster." He says in a sweet but dangerous tone, eye smiling and they saw his fangs grew even longer.

The clan heads however were smirking at how these council members were acting. "I figured as much. Now that the trash has shutted up for once can we get on with the meeting? I have better things to do than listen to the ignorant and stupid." He says ignoring the glares he was getting from the civilians and elders.

"Well Naruto-kun after you left I explained to the council that you awakened a bloodline that gives you the power of a vampire, which you just showed and I'm sure they have questions?" Tsunade said

"Yes we want you to turn us into vampires!" Mebuki Haruno shouted with the civilians and elders nodding

"Not happening." Naruto said

"WHAT!" they shouted

"I only turn my wives into vampires, that's how it works no ands ifs or buts." Naruto said seeing they about to open their mouths again Naruto continued "and before you threaten me or try to blackmail me, listen to what I'm about to say" seeing he had their attention Naruto said "I might have all the powers of a vampire but thanks to the youki from Kyuubi I don't have the weaknesses, you try anything against me and my wives I'll hunt you down and have you watch as I slaughter your family before I kill you as well!" Naruto growled while the civilians and elders paled.

"ahem…Naruto-san I've heard that you plan to kill Sasuke Uchiha is this true?" Inoichi asked trying to change the subject

"Yes it is, just because of his last name doesn't give him special privileges he betrayed Konoha and he'll die a traitor." Naruto answered, causing the civilians eyes widen a the thought of their precious Uchiha dieing

"That's enough, Naruto you are now a Special Jonin. Your dismissed." Tsunade said as she threw a scroll to him that he took and left the chamber.

**That Night **

Naruto was with the girls as they looked at the journal, the girls had just been told about his encounter with Kami and were shocked, they were reading the journal when suddenly the journal glowed and the pages went back to the first event

Akatsuki kidnap Gaara- complete

Naruto's eyes widen seeing this before he turned to Tsunade

"Your going to Suna tomorrow, but with a team. It'll be to suspicious if you just showed up knowing that Gaara was kidnapped when they haven't asked for assistance. Naruto nodded in acceptance before he created 5 flesh and blood clones before they each grabbed a girl and they walked into separate rooms

**Lemon**

**Yugao**

Naruto laid naked on Yugao's bed. He looked down to see Yugao sucking him and he groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his entire length.

Yugao kept licking and sucking and the marvelous piece of meat. It tasted as good as she remembered. She still had trouble taking it all since it was so big. So she put as much as she could in her mouth without gagging and with one hand pumped and stroked the rest while the other cupped and massaged his big sac.

Naruto groaned as his hips rose from the bed and he fired off his seed into Yugao's mouth. Yugao drunk it all as she savored the flavor. Once she cleaned him she looked up and flicked her dark hair back.

Naruto stared at her nude form. She was still tight and tone in all the right places with her great DD cup breasts. Her shapely legs that met at her hairless dripping core. Motioning her to come here she happily obliged

Yugao crawled up his body licking, kissing and sucking all the way. Their lips met and they kissed for a bit then Yugao moved and lowered her cunt down to Naruto's face. Naruto wasted no time and grabbed Yugao's hips and slammed her pussy over his mouth and began devouring her like she was an endless supply of raman.

Yugao moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's tongue wiggle inside her. She combed her fingers through his silky hair

Naruto licked, sucked and ate greedily all that Yugao had to offer. She tasted divine that was for sure, just as he remembered. He used his front teeth to scrape against her clit, which only made Yugao grind her cunt even more to Naruto's face.

"Uh, yes, more eat me out more. So fucking good" Yugao murmured as she held on to the headboard to keep steady.

Naruto began sucking hard and this caused Yugao to come hard. She doused Naruto with her juices that he lapped up. When she finally removed herself from his face his entire face was covered.

"Oh, you poor baby. Let me clean that up for you" Yugao said.

She then began licking up her own juices and sharing them with Naruto in tongue kisses. Once Naruto was clean Naruto pushed Yugao down and rolled over on top of her. He looked her in the eye and kissed her before pushing his meat into her tight cunt. Naruto hissed feeling the tight wet heat envelop him.

Shit, she as a vampire no matter how many times he has fucked her and the others their pussy always stayed tight. Once Naruto was able to stuff all of himself in he stayed there for a few moments to get her used to his size again.

"Naruto, please, fuck me" Yugao said breaking the kiss.

Naruto nodded as he began rocking back and forth removing a quarter of his member from Yugao then pushing the quarter back in. he wanted to start slow, but Yugao didn't seem to want that. She grabbed Naruto and pulled his face towards hers.

"If you're going to fuck me, fuck me right!" she growled "We have 3 years to make up for!"

Naruto nodded and began thrusting into the purple haired Anbu harder and faster than before. This pleased Yugao and as a reward she pulled Naruto into another kiss. They made out as Naruto kept pumping in and out of her. Yugao's hands roamed Naruto's body settling on his back as her nails scraped across.

Naruto didn't mind this as he focused on the job. He did move his head away from Yugao's and began lavishing her tits with his mouth. Yugao moaned from this and held his head there.

Faster, harder it went and sweat covered their bodies as they kept at it. Never stopping at all. With a final thrust Naruto spewed his load into Yugao as she had already come twice already. The two laid there panting hard from their exertions they did.

"Lets get rid of all that tension hmmm." Naruto whispered before they started back up.

**Anko**

Naruto was sitting on Anko's bed waiting for her to come out the bed room, he looked around the room to see nothing had really changed only that she didn't have that artistic picture of Orochimaru's dead body. He looked to the door as Anko walked out in a fishnet body suit with her hair down "What do you think?" she asked seductively as she walked to bed and sat in a enticing position

"Most impressive Anko-chan," said Naruto, as he took off his jacket, before he moved to where Anko was sitting with her wrapping her legs around his waist, and the Namikaze leaned down with her rising to meet him before giving him long heated kiss with their tongues dueling for dominance.

While the two began kissing with intense passion, Naruto's hands ripped off her fishnet shirt while Anko managed to roughly get his tank top off, and was grinding her pussy against his pants to get a feel of his cock behind it. Naruto growled into her ear, as he cupped her ass with one hand, and began fondling her breasts with the other making Anko moan out in pleasure before arching her back when one of Naruto's fingers from the hand on her ass entered her pussy with the tip of his finger putting pressure on her clit. Anko gripped his back and dug her fingernails into his back before trying to scream out in pure pleasure after her mate rotated the tip of his now clawed finger around her clit.

"Oh Kami! He still knows all the right spots to hit. I feel all the stress just bleeding away, If this keeps up I'm going to cuuummm!" thought Anko, as she did just that when he twisted her nipple, and sent charka through the finger tip on her clit.

"Such a dirty girl you are. Getting all your cum on my hand and pants," said Naruto, as he lowered Anko down to let her catch her breath before licking his cum covered hand with his tongue, and saw the woman looking at him hungrily when she saw him to that as her vampire features were shown, before her face returned to normal

"Oh my you're right Naruto-kun! You poor poor demon. I've gotten your pants all dirty from cum. Let me help you with that," said Anko, as she moved to the end of the bed, and then began licking his pants along the crotch line where the amount of cum was before she dropped his pants after getting them cleaned up.

"It seems my blood queen wishes to taste my cum," said Naruto, as he saw Anko look at his size in complete devotion, before she looked up at him with lust in her eyes.

"You're so hard Naruto-kun. It must be painful to have such an erection. Let your queen ease your suffering," said Anko, as she wedged it between her breasts while licking the top of the head of the cock with her tongue while Naruto let out a lust filled groan.

"Damn Anko-chan, you're tongue feels so good," said Naruto, as he felt her take the whole thing into her mouth, and began bobbing her head while moving her large breasts around his cock at the same time.

Anko only hummed out a response, as she sucked on his erection, and enjoyed the scalp massage he was giving her in return for the oral service that helped indicate if he loved what she was doing. All Anko wanted right now was her Naruto to fill her holes with cum.

"I'm going to cum Anko-chan!" said Naruto, as he made Anko speed up her motions on his cock while Anko herself was sucking hard to increasing the pleasure, and let out a groan before cumming hard into her mouth.

As for Anko herself, she tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was too much, and to break away from his cock while letting it splash cum over her face down to her chest. The taste of him was something she always found to be intoxicating, as she soon began trying to get every drop on her body into her mouth, and trying to clean it all off like it was water with her being in the hottest desert region in Wind Country.

"Damn you still tasted good, better than blood!" said Anko, as she looked up at him, and saw his eyes were also burning with lust and love just the same as hers.

"That means a lot coming from you hime. Now are you ready for the main event?" said Naruto, as he saw her eyes shime and instead of answering she licked her lips, and leaped onto his body again with Naruto catching her before quickly thrusting his cock right into her snatch that made the woman arch her back in pleasure.

"How does it feel Anko-chan? How does my big cock feel inside your tight little cunt after 3 long years?" said Naruto, as he thrust into Anko hard, and while pinning her to the wall with the said woman having her legs wrapped around him so she could keep herself connected.

"It feels good Naruto-kun! Don't stop!" said Anko in a pleading voice, as she extended her fangs and bit into Naruto's neck while moaning at the taste and from the pounding she was getting

"As you wish," said Naruto, as he thrust into her again, and again while burying his face into her neck licking the spot he was about to bite into all the while letting Anko grip his head while she let out screams of pleasure with each thrust into her body as she continued to feed.

Naruto extended his fangs and bit into Anko as he started to thrust faster, his hips becoming a blur as the wall cracked from the pressure of his thrust

"Oh Kami! He fucking me rough and raw, I've missed this soooooo much!" thought Anko, as she felt his cock pound into her without mercy while her ass was being squeezed by Naruto's hands, and made sure her rear end wasn't so bruised from the imploding wall behind her when he plowed into her pussy.

"Ah fuck! I've missed your pussy!" said Naruto, as he did a semi-corkscrew maneuver when he thrust into her pussy, and made Anko nails tear the skin from his back deep enough to make him bleed which healed immediately after.

"I've missed your dick Naruto-kun! Tell me you love me!" said Anko

"I love you Anko Mitarashi" said Naruto, as he looked her in the eye before he moved them to the bed while still thrusting into her every few seconds before he had Anko on the bed, and let his hands play with her breasts while he kissed her so his hips could do all the work now.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" thought Anko, as she had been through so many orgasms without crying out because they had bombarded her one after the other, and she could feel her body had basically become like jelly with Naruto giving it to her like she asked.

"I'm going to cum Anko-chan. I'm going to cum hard!" said Naruto, as he had been feeling her pussy clamping down on him hard to the point it was almost painful to him, and finally released his seed into her pussy making the woman let out a raspy scream at feeling his seed enter her womb.

"That...was...marvelous!" Anko breath as her body shivered

"Were not done yet Anko-chan," said Naruto, as they went on into the night

**Hana **

The two flopped on the bed. Naruto was on top of Hana who was moaning as Naruto kissed and nipped at her neck before nibbling on her earlobe. The blonde raised up and took of his shirt flinging it to the side.

Hana licked her lips at seeing her mates muscled chest. She ran her hands all over his chest before he smashed his lips against hers. Instead of taking it slow Naruto immediately licked her bottom lip causing her to open up and allow entrance.

The two battled with their tongues before they broke apart only a string of saliva connecting them.

"Lay down Naruto-kun." Hana said with a growl. Naruto nodded before laying on his back. Hana hovered over his pants and unzipped them and brought them down to his ankles leaving only his boxers.

"How cute Naruto-kun, your all ready for me." Hana smiled seeing the bulge in his boxers before bringing down his boxers. His dick sprung free, standing straight and tall.

"Wow. It still looks so tasty." Hana cooed before grasping his dick and rubbing up and down. As Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Hana smiled coyly before bringing it to her face and giving a lick at the tip. Naruto groaned again. Hana smirked before licking it all over. She started from the tip and made her way down to the base and stopped at his balls.

She gave a light squeeze with her other hand making Naruto jerk. Next she licked each ball twice before putting them both in her mouth. Naruto sighed as Hana licked his ball sack while they were still in her mouth.

She let them go before sucking on each one. She made her way from the base to the tip by licking. Now his tip was directly on her lips before she swirled her tongue on the tip.

Before he knew it she swallowed his dick into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down before brining it to her cheek and kept making him poke the inside of her cheek while her mouth was open.

She moaned and gurgled. Before deep throating his length. Naruto grunted before he felt something stirring inside and came in her mouth. She swallowed the thick creamy ropes of cum with vigor before taking his dick out her mouth with a pop.

"That was very good Naruto-kun. Salty but sweet." She smiled. Naruto grinned before he flipped her on her back. "Your turn Inu-hime." Naruto kissed her mouth before moving down while kissing her. When he got to her breasts he nipped the harden nubs that were poking at the bra.

She sighed in content before he moved down to her flat stomach and kissed her stomach over and over again. He made his way to her black panties and kissed where her pussy was making her wet.

"Wow Inu-hime, your soaking down here." Naruto smirked. "Only for you Naru-kun." Hana smiled. Naruto put his hands around the waist bands and pulled down slowly.

They finally reached his ankles and Naruto gazed at a sight he hasn't seen in three long years. She had a trim of dark black curls making him smile before looking at her moist pink pussy, begging for release.

Naruto leaned down and played with her curls making her shiver. Next he kissed her pussy before giving a lick making her moan. He licked her repeatedly before spreading her legs apart and stuck his tongue inside.

She moaned in ecstasy while Naruto continued to tongue fuck her. She wrapped her legs around his head while putting her hand in his hair and pulling while pushing his head further in.

She moaned as Naruto stopped and licked her inside. "N-Naru-kun. I'm cumming." She panted. Naruto said something but was muffled in her legs. The vibrations from his voice made her moan even more before screaming quietly.

She cummed on his face, much to Naruto's joy. He lapped up her juices and gave on more lick to her sensitive pussy. She unwrapped her legs allowing him up.

"Are you ready for the main course Hana-chan?" Naruto asked. Hana nodded furiously. Naruto grinned before positioning his self in front of her folds.

He plunged himself inside making them both moan.

"Your so warm Hana-chan." Naruto said. "Your so big Naruto-kun. Please move I'm ready." She said. Naruto nodded before he started moving and pumping in and out her.

She moaned as Naruto kept pounding in her pussy. "Oooh Naru-kun, faster! Harder!" She begged. Naruto nodded before pistoning in and out her furiously. Naruto lifted her legs on his shoulders and began fucking her harder.

It felt so good. "So tight." Naruto said before grunting. "I'm about to cum." He said. "I am too." She informed. "Together then?" Naruto asked. All she did was nod before Naruto pumped into her harder before cumming inside.

She screamed before cumming also. Naruto sighed as he pulled out much to Hana's disappointment. "Ready for your stress relief? I got your medicine." Naruto grinned. Hana smiled and nodded before she positioned her self on her hands and knees while wagging her ass at him. Naruto smirked before they started again.

**Kurenai**

Kurenai led her Naruto to her bedroom as he was taking off his coat and shirt showing her his chest.

Kurenai on the other hand quickly got out of her bandaged dress showing him she wasn't wearing a bra but a black thong. Smirking Naruto laid her on the soft bed and started sucking her right nipple and massaged her left tit.

Kurenai was moaning the whole time, her nipples were really sensitive. Naruto switched nipples making her moan and pant more. After pinching her nipple, Naruto pulled away and smiled at her.

"I can see you're really wet Kurenai-chan." Naruto whispered as he started rubbing her clothed pussy. Kurenai moaned don't stop and nearly screamed when he entered one of his digits inside her folds.

Naruto captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss. After he pulled away he started kissing her neck making her whimper, his fingers still pumping in and out.

"No fair." She breathed out. Naruto looked at her. "What's no fair love?" Naruto asked. "Why am I naked but you're not?" Kurenai answered. Naruto smiled softly before getting up and taking off his pants and sandals.

After that was done Kurenai sat up and ripped of his black boxers before he had the chance to take them off. Slowly, she stroked him, causing Naruto to throb in her hand. The Nidaime Juubi bit his lip, trying to fight the pleasure that he felt below the belt.

Kurenai smirked, finding it amusing at the boy's efforts and finding amusement in the fact that she was teasing him. The ruby eyed Kunoichi started stroking faster and decided to lick the head of his member. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips, as he was unable to fight the pleasure any longer.

Kurenai kept on licking the head not finding the will to stop. It tasted so good to her. Next thing she knew, she inhaled his cock in her mouth. A louder moan escaped Naruto's mouth, as his cock throbbed harder in the pleasure.

Kurenai moaned into the Uzumaki's cock and then began motioning her head back and forth. Naruto's moans grew louder as Kurenai increased her speed. Soon, the kunoichi grabbed Naruto's waist and began slamming her face into Naruto's crotch.

"D-damn. This feels good Kurenai-chan. I'm about to…" A shock came to the Kunoichi as she felt the boy's member shoot his seed inside her mouth.

The surprise caused Kurenai to involuntarily jerk her head back, taking her mouth off of Naruto's cock, allowing it to shoot semen all over her face.

Kurenai grabbed Naruto's member firmly and aimed it at her mouth, catching the remaining seed with her mouth. The Kunoichi swallowed Naruto's semen and cleaned her face off.

"That tasted really good Naruto-kun just as I remember. I'm ready for the main course." Kurenai smirked laying back down.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to hover above her. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"I want you to make up for your absence." Kurenai said, Naruto nodded with a smirk and buried himself within her making her moan in pleasure and slight pain due to his size stretching her out again.

Naruto groaned at her tightness. "Go, fuck me Naruto!" Naruto started swaying his hips back and forth slowly, his member rubbing against the inner walls of Kurenai's insides.

Kurenai wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto, embracing him and the pleasure that he brought to her. "More, faster, please!"

Naruto grunted then began moving his hips faster and faster, steadily increasing his speed. Pleasure soon washed over the two, fighting against their orgasms to last longer and to drown in the pleasure.

Soon, Naruto began moving as fast as possible, full on thrusting and pounding into Kurenai's pussy. The Kunoichi screamed and threw her head back in pleasure, before she locked lips with Naruto, screaming into his mouth

"Fuck Beni-chan, you feel so good. Your pussy is gripping me like a vice. I'm about to cum." Naruto moaned out as he pounded her harder.

"Do it, cum inside of me! Fill me up with your thick cum goddamn it!" Naruto moaned one last time and with one final thrust, shot his seed deep inside of Karui.

The Kunoichi threw her head back as she reached her own orgasm, shaking violently as she did. Both shook violently as Naruto continued shooting his seed inside of Kurenai.

"Oh yes, yes! It feels like my womb is completely full Naruto!" As the last few shots of semen unloaded, Naruto began to kiss Kurenai before they started back up again

**Tsume**

Tsume kicked open a door and dragged the original Naruto inside. It was a large room dominated by a large circular bed that Naruto thought could fit five people comfortably. This was all Naruto could examine before he was bodily thrown onto the bed and Tsume was already straddling his waist. Her ass firmly pressed against his still painfully hard erection.

"We haven't had time to break in my bed Naruto-kun, so we'll have to rectify that." With that quickly blurted sentence as his only explanation Tsume leaned forward and slammed her lips against Naruto's in a lust filled kiss while Naruto's hands latched onto Tsume's bubble butt. Breaking the kiss Tsume leaned back and grinned feeling his huge erection. "Now are you up to breaking in my bed?"

"Do I look like a complete idiot to you?" He fired back with a wide grin.

"Good boy, you deserve a reward." Tsume quickly scooted down till her face was even with Naruto's waist and set about to removing his pants and boxers. She looked at his 11 inch pole and took in the musky scent of it that assaulted her nose, while turning her on immensely.

"I want to be limping when were finish in her koi." Tsume said in a husky whimper.

With that Tsume opened her mouth wide and popped the head of Naruto's cock inside her warm mouth, she let out a moan of pure pleasure as Naruto reached over her and gripped her clothed ass. She let a large amount of saliva build up before taking as much of his girth into her mouth as she could, letting the spit leak out from her lips to coat the shaft. Tsume bobbed her head up and down the shaft a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated before reluctantly backing off and nearly ripped off her own clothes in an effort to get them off faster.

With her preparations complete she positioned herself in a squat over Naruto's cock and lined it up with her drenched cunt. Biting her lip she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her lips, and with a grunt of exertion from Tsume, it popped inside her tight pussy. Giving herself a moment to get used to having it inside her after so long, Tsume started to slowly fuck inch after inch of Naruto's dick into herself while Naruto just laid back and enjoyed watching the sexy woman slowly impale herself on him as her large tits jiggled with each raising and lowering of her body.

Before he grasped Tsume's hips with both hands before he pulled her down and simultaneously thrust up sharply with his hips, piercing her cervix in one swift thrust.

Tsume threw her head back and screamed out in orgasm as all eleven inches of Naruto's dick bottomed out inside her. Her juices squirted out violently and coated Naruto's waist as she jerked and quivered atop of him. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of pleasure all this was giving him for a few more seconds before he took the opportunity presented to him and roll the two of them over so he was on top and waited till Tsume got her bearings back.

When she did he pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When Tsume looked up at him with love and lust filled eyes Naruto slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute and uncharacteristic moan from Tsume as her legs shot up into the air in a V shape. Settling himself on his knees, arms braced on the bed on either side of Tsume's tits Naruto started up a methodical paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts, were delivered to the pussy tightly gripped around his shaft belonging to the attractive animalistic woman below him.

"Yo wanted this Tsume-chan, you know I love to spoil you girls rotten you wanted the bed to be broke in then, I'll be sure to fuck you till there's a permanent imprint of your big sexy ass on this bed." Naruto growled

"Oh oh, fuck me you magnificent stud! Fuck, dammit, yes! You're so big!"

Leaning over Naruto captured her lips in a kiss, smothering her heated moans with his mouth while he enjoyed the way her breasts and hard nipples rubbed against his chest at the same time as Tsume's arms wrapped around his neck. All the while still keeping up his relentless pace. He worked her over like this for nearly an hour and a half, fucking her like a well oiled machine. Each orgasm Tsume had her cunt would tighten around Naruto's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

Finally, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with him. Grasping Tsume's waist Naruto's thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding her like a jackhammer until he let out a deep grunt and buried himself his nails dug into her hips and her pulled her body down as hard as he could, he entire almost vibrating cock slamming into her pussy, the head punching into her womb one last time. Tsume gasped as she felt Naruto's cock expand before his hot cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. The second shot, not to be outdone, was just as copious as the first, stretching her even further than she thought possible.

Lowering her back onto the bed panting Naruto looked at her in the eyes as smiled

"You have to make good on your promise Naruto-kuuuun." Tsume cooed as she rolled them over and restarted their activities.

**Tsunade**

Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist and tightly grabbed her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her ass flesh.

Tsunade was idle with her own hands, as they journeyed from Naruto's shirt covered chest to the bottom of said shirt. She lifted and took the clothing off over his head. The kiss only ended momentarily, and resumed as soon as Naruto was shirtless.

Naruto's right hand journeyed up to the blonde's hair, and undid the two ponytails, letting her hair fall sensuously down her back.

Naruto ended the kiss, making Tsunade groan in disappointment. But she knew what he wanted, and lifted her arms, so that her blouse could come off. Naruto sucked on her nipple through her bra, making her moan and squeeze his head against her bosom. "Yes!" she moaned in pleasure as the front of the bra was cut by a blade of wind. Naruto then went to work on her mammary directly, circling his tongue around her areola and completely ignoring her nipple.

She groaned in annoyance and feeling him ignoring her nipple, and smirked, "Two can play that game." she thought as she reached down and unbuckled his pants. She loosened the garment and stuck her hand inside, grasping at his appendage, softly and slowly stroking.

Naruto grinned against her bountiful breast and lightly bit her nipple, causing her to loudly and quite cutely mew in pleasure, bringing up his other hand and showing attention to her other tit, kneading and rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She moaned and jerked his cock faster. Her other hand grabbed his hair and squeezed him against her chest harder, feeling her orgasm approaching. "I'm nearly there! AH AHHHHH!" She moaned loudly feeling her panties being sprayed with her juices.

Naruto held Tsunade up by her breast, he backed her up some, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her back soon met the wall of the master bedroom. She groaned and felt her pants being pulled down.

"I'm gonna eat this wet pussy." Naruto whispered in her ear giving her earlobe a lick Naruto made his way down, seeing wetness all over her lower lips, still dripping into her panties. Naruto looked up into Tsunade's hazel eyes before he slowly licked the juice from her thighs and around her lips.

Tsunade loved it when he did this, while looking at her. It just made it all the more wonderful when he reach the center. "Hm hurry up, you bastard." she said showing some impatience.

Naruto smiled and slowly licked her outer lips. Flattening his tongue before moving all the way to the very top of her pussy, sucking on the clit, causing Tsunade to pant faster and moan, telling him to lick faster and harder.

Naruto grinned and lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Before he could go back to slowly licking, Tsunade used her legs to pull him into her pussy. She moaned as his long and wet tongue invaded her extensively wet pussy.

Naruto grinned again, and quickly got to work on finding all of Tsunade's sweet spots. She came in seconds, leaving his face covered in her juices. Tsunade continued to moan, finding that Naruto wasn't letting her come down from her high and continued to lick her puffing lips. "I'm going to cum again!" she screamed again as her third orgasm approached before her second could leave.

Naruto stopped this time, slowly licking her gushing pussy. He unwrapped her loosened legs from around his head and stood to her feet to kiss her. She moaned tasting her own juices and licked around his mouth. Her saliva now covering his face. She continued to lick down his chest, finding her juices ran down to his pants.

"Hmm, my turn." she said slowly pulling his pants down, and seeing his eleven inch cock. It was free, throbbing along with Naruto's heartbeat. "Hmm, mommy's home." she cooed before lightly kissing the head and licking at the slit.

Naruto looked down as she continued to place feathery light kisses around his cock, her right hand slowly pumping him, while her left caressed his balls. Naruto smiled as his left hand rubbed the top of her head.

Tsunade wrapped her lips around the cock head and sucked hard. Before licking up and down the shaft, coating it in her saliva, using her left hand to lift her generously large HH-Cup tits.

Naruto grinned loving what was to come. She lifted her body and his dick easily slid between her tits. She left arm keeping it inside, the head peeking out of her cleavage. Naruto reached down and caressed her tits as she wrapped her other arm around her breast. "Go on and fuck my tits Naruto-kun." she said looking up at Naruto and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." he said as he begun pumping his length up into her chest. By this time his cock was harder than it could possibly get, his cock head purple with the amount of blood circulating down there.

Tsunade felt the head of his cock hit her chin and his balls hitting the bottom of her breast, repeatedly. She lowered her head and let the cock enter her mouth, sucking on the head while it was in her mouth.

Naruto moaned feeling his balls tightening and unloosening, just waiting to unload all over her face. Just the thought of her face covered in his cum was making him pump fast.

"You going to cum yet? Go ahead and cover my pretty face." Tsunade said causing him to grunt and moan as his cock hosed her down. Multiple ropes of thick, white cum plastered Tsunade's face and pooled into her large cleavage. "Ahh that's what I love." she said sucking on his cock, coaxing out another spurt of cum.

Naruto stumbled back from the dizzying orgasm. He leaned against the wall and opened his eyes to see Tsunade cleaning her chest with her tongue, eating his cum from all over her breast. They locked eyes and his erection came back full force. Before he grabbed her cheeks, her face was cum free and Naruto wasted no time in kissing her deeply.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around his head and latched her legs around his waist for the second time, his penis meeting her pussy, but not entering. "I want you inside, now." she said her voice dripping with lust.

Naruto grabbed onto her ass roughly, spreading her ass cheeks and slapping them together. "All you had to do was ask." he said bringing his penis back before putting the head at her entrance. He went back to holding her hips and thrust fully inside of her. The two moaned at feeling tightness and being filled, respectively.

Naruto kissed his mate as he pumped up. Tsunade moaned into his mouth as he mercilessly pounded at her needy pussy. They remained standing until Tsunade had an orgasm and Naruto Shunpoed to the bed and resumed his pounding, keeping her cumming.

It was all fine and dandy, but even he couldn't resist the tightness any longer. "I'm gonna cum. Are you ready?" Naruto asked as his thrusts got shorter, but faster.

"Yes! Cum inside paint my insides with your seed!" Tsunade shouted in pleasure

Naruto clenched his jaw as he began to move a bit quicker. As he had place both of Tsunade's legs above his shoulders giving him more room to move.

The blonde Hokage gripped the sheets tightly afraid that she might fall from the incredible pleasure she was feeling. As his movements became quicker and rougher her nails began to rip through the sheets.

Naruto groaned and threw his head back as Tsunade wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers and the two engaged into a hot and passionate kissed.

His hips continued to move furiously against her, the bed slamming into the wall causing cracks to form as their love making became more intense.

As Naruto slammed roughly into her, Tsunade moaned against his mouth as she came, and as Naruto's seeds had enter her womb,

Tsunade looked up at Naruto and smiled as her fangs extended and she rolled them over "I get to be on top this time." she said causing Naruto to smile and pull her into a kiss.

**And Cut **

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Juubi" Demon**

"no" Characters Dialogs

"_Ookami" Character thought_

_**Story Start **_

**Next Day **

Naruto was walking from his estate toward the Hokage mansion, the message from Suna asking for assistance having arrived a while ago. As he walked Naruto was thinking of a way for Yugito to not have to be taken by the Akatsuki, and they can still get some of Matatabi's chakra.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted

"Huh." Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts as he turned around see Asuma "What do you want, I'm busy?" Naruto asked

"What have you done to Kurenai?!" He yelled.

"Why is it any of your business what I do with my mate?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes

In an instant, Asuma appeared before him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I said what have you done to her?!" He repeated in a commanding tone.

"Me and Kurenai just made up for lost time." He said with a shrug, while rage overtook Asuma's features

"Release her from your control!" Asuma yelled

"What makes you think I'm controlling her?" Naruto asked with a confused look

"Because she wouldn't have done that with you in her right state of mind!" Asuma shouted in anger causing Naruto to smile as it dawned on him

"Your jealous!" Naruto exclaimed. "You mean, why would she chose me instead of you?"

"Damn right! I'm a true Jonin; your test yesterday was a fluke. I'm stronger, smarter, more experienced, and…"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"What?" Asuma asked after being interrupted

"Do you really believe that?" Naruto said chuckling.

"What do you mean?"

The Special Jonin sighed. "Well, if you're asking this, then the 'smarter' part is out of the question already. Now if you think your stronger then me." He grabbed Asuma's hand, which was still holding onto his collar, and clenched his fist as the sound of bones breaking was heard before Naruto kicked Asuma away from him. "We both know that that is a lie."

"Bastard!" Asuma shouted getting to his feet clutching his hand, while Naruto straightened out his shirt

"Yeah well what can I do? Kurenai is the one who wanted to be mine, even when she knew I was going to have more than 1 mate. Don't get mad at me because the woman you want is with someone who can give her the world and more. She's happy with me and I'll make sure it stays that way." Naruto said

"You don't actually think that I'll let it slide?" Asuma shouted again

"Look, fool, I would love to beat your ass for even thinking that I need to control someone to find love, but I have an appointment with Tsu-chan." Naruto said with a sigh

"Well, I guess you will miss it." The Sarutobi clan member yelled and ran straight at Naruto. "Take this!" He threw a punch that Naruto spun around

"Baka." Naruto said and grabbed Asuma's neck and picked him up before slamming him into the roof head first, and Asuma's vision blackened as Naruto was left standing above the unconscious Jonin.

"Pathetic." Naruto said before he disappeared.

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade along with Shizune were sitting before Sakura and a recently healed Kakashi

"Where is that damn baka!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Stop screaming, Sakura." Tsunade said coldly causing Sakura to go quiet immediately. "It's actually a good thing he's late, because there is something that I wanted to say to both of you." She said with a serious face.

"W-What would that be master?" Sakura dared to ask.

Tsunade looked up. "It's about Naruto."

"What about him Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade looked to Shizune who nodded and they vamped out, causing Sakura's and Kakashi's eyes to widen before they could do anything Tsunade and her first apprentice vanished in a burst of speed and grabbed Kakashi and Sakura's neck before starting to compel them "You won't remember this moment but, you will act civil to Naruto on this mission and any others you guys take, until the mission is over you are to act like just like you did before I was brought back to the village." Tsunade said as compelling Kakashi who looked blankly as the orders were imprinted into his mind while he nodded. Tsunade looked to Shizune who had finished up with Sakura

Naruto entered the office to see Kakashi and Sakura staring blankly at the wall while Tsunade and Shizune looked at him innocently "You compelled them didn't you." it wasn't a question

Tsunade and Shizune scratched the back of their head sheepishly, as Kakashi and Sakura came around

"Team Kakashi! Your mission will be to go to Suna village and help rescue the Kazekage. You're to leave immediately!"

"Hai!" They all said in unison and the others ran out of the room while Naruto stayed behind.

"Did you send out the messages?" Naruto asked

"Yeah sent them a couple of minutes ago. With everyone collecting the rings of the Akatsuki members it'll slow the process of them extracting the other biju." Naruto nodded

"Hey I need you to go to the Uzumaki shrine on the outskirts of the village and take all the masks there, we have to keep those safe." he said while Tsunade nodded before Naruto kissed her and Shizune goodbye before flash stepping toward the gate

**Later**

Newly reappointed team Kakashi was just leaving Konoha forest.

"Ahh! Mission involving Akatsuki! At last! Now we can gather information on Sasuke-kun's whereabouts!" Sakura exclaimed. "We'll definitely bring Sasuke-kun back to Konoha this time, right Naruto?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder "If he refuses to return peacefully, then I will kill him." Sakura's eyes widened, and Kakashi's hardened "You should stop focusing on the Uchiha, Sakura" Naruto said and turned forward again. "It can get you killed…"

**2 Hrs. Later **

As Team Kakashi jumped through the trees, Naruto was ahead before he looked down to see Temari walking through the forest, moving quickly Naruto swooped down and swept her up in a bridle carry before anyone could react.

Temari struggled to get out of the grasp of whoever it was carrying her, as she looked at the assailant she saw Naruto smiling down at her.

"N-Naruto?" Temari asked in surprise

"Hello Temari-chan." Naruto greeted casually

"What are you doing?"

"You brother was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, we are on our way to rescue him. But first we need to reach Suna and get a trail." Naruto said causing her eyes widen before Naruto looked over his shoulder "We should move faster so we can get a trail before it turns cold and they start the extraction process." Naruto said as he sped up putting a lot of distance between him and Kakashi

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi screamed but it was to late he was already out of hearing range "Damn It! Lets move it Sakura!" Kakashi barked

"Hai!"

**That Night**

**Sunagakure**

Buzzing into view Naruto watched as his companions went to puke, they had reached the edge of the desert where a sand storm was preventing them from moving forward so Naruto used Instant Transmission to get to the village.

When they came back they moved toward the hospital after a guard informed them of Kankuro's condition. Arriving at the hospital Naruto entered behind Kakashi just in time to hear the old lady in the room go off shouting something about revenge. Acting fast as the old lady rushed Kakashi, Naruto grabbed the back of Kakashi's flak jacket Naruto pulled and Kakashi fell backwards as the old woman passed over him before Naruto stood him back up.

"I will have my revenge Sakumo Hatake!" the woman screamed

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but this isn't Sakumo Hatake." Naruto said standing between the two "This is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said as the woman looked at Kakashi blankly before rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face

"Yeah I knew that, I was just kidding." she said laughing

"_This old bat is senile." _Naruto thought with a sweat drop, before he looked over his shoulder as the old lady and man left the hospital to see Sakura getting ready to work on Kankuro "What are you doing?" he asked Sakura looked at Naruto

"I'm going to heal Kankuro."

"Are you insane, we just got here you are tired and we leave tomorrow to hunt down the filthy humans that abducted Gaara. It makes no difference to me if you come or not, but I already now that you want to. Healing Kankuro now will only make you a liability since you won't get enough rest to function properly on the mission." Naruto said

"We'll I just can't let him die. Their's no telling what'll happen while we all are asleep!" Sakura retorted

Sighing in exasperation Naruto walked over to the side of the bed, "I am so going to regret this." Naruto whispered but they all heard him, they watched as he looked to Sakura "Open his mouth." Naruto ordered

"What?" Sakura asked

"Open his mouth." Naruto repeated slower

"Why?" Temari asked

"I'm going to hell your makeup wearing brother." Naruto said

"But you said…" Sakura started

"I know what I said." Naruto interrupted "You all know what I am right?" Naruto asked the members from Suna in the room who were all pretty much scared shitless to be around him

"Vampire." They all said at the same time

"That's right, I'll give him my blood, he hakes up the poison we all have a good nights rest. Simple." Naruto explained "Now Sakura. Open. His. Mouth." he said for the third time

Sakura looking to Kakashi who nodded moved to Kankuro and opened his mouth, as everyone watched Naruto vamp out before he took a huge bite out of his wrist as everyone shivered seeing his vamp features, Naruto placed his bleeding wrist over Kankuro's mouth as everyone stepped closer and watched as Kankuro's wounds healed before, Kankuro sat up and started coughing up purple fluid as he drew in raspy breaths.

"Well, my jobs done, I'll see you all in the morning." Naruto said as he walked towards the door before he stopped seeing two blood bags on a table, grabbing the blood bags Naruto looked back "I'll be taking these thank you." he said before closing the door behind him

"K-Kakashi…" a voice called out getting everyone's attention, they all turned from the door to see Kankuro standing up with a chakra string connected to his puppets arm, everyone watched as the hand opened and a piece of cloth was seen. "I managed to get this off of Sasori." Kankuro said

"Just what I expected of a Suna Shinobi." Kakashi said taking the cloth while Kankuro smiled at the compliment

"Kankuro you should stay in bed for now. We don't know what effect Naruto's blood will have on you" Sakura said getting nods of agreement around the room

"What but I'm fine!" Kankuro protested

"She's right Kankuro, it's to risky so you will be staying in the hospital till a thorough checkup is preformed on your body and you are given the ok to return to Shinobi duty." Baki said

"Hai." Kankuro said reluctantly sitting back down on the bed with a sigh "Will you tell Naruto, that I said thank you?" he asked

"Yes." Kakashi said with a nod, before he and everyone else left the room to get a goods nights rest. While Kakashi sent a pack of dogs to follow the scent.

**Next Day**

Naruto and his team stood at the gat with Naruto placing on his jacket, "Alright! Let's move on!"

"Right!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing her bag as well, "We keep going north, right?" She asked Kakashi who nodded before turning to Naruto.

"Why are you so chipper Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Oh you know got some blood in my system, might not be fresh but it stops the cravings." Naruto said

"Wait…" They paused to look at Kankuro to see he had snuck out the hospital, "Please…rescue Gaara…"

Sakura gave him a cheesy grin, "Of course! It's what friends do!"

When Kankuro ran back to the hospital before someone discovered he had snuck out, they tried to discuss tactics on what their next move should be. A few Sand Shinobi wanted to assist them but Kakashi wasn't so sure about the extra help. Temari wanted to go too, but Baki wanted her on border patrol.

And at the last moment Granny Chiyo jumped off the roof and requested to join the group as well and seeing as Sasori was her grandchild they couldn't say no.

**30 Minutes later**

"What's up with the Akatsuki anyway?" Sakura asked out loud to the rest of the squad as they sped through the trees at a break neck pace, "What would they want with monsters sealed inside a human body? Why wait so long to resurface and attack?"

"They need time," Granny Chiyo answered keeping up pace with everyone despite her old age, "Extracting Biju sealed in a human body requires some preparation and time. Biju are huge mindless concentrations of chakra. During the era of great war, every nation's hidden village competed for control of them for those military purposes." Naruto frowned when he heard Chiyo say that about Biju's

_"How uninformed are these idiots, I see why the biju don't like humans. Hell I use to be human and I find myself not liking them as time moves on."_ Naruto thought

Sakura scrunched her face, "That seems kinda dangerous…"

"Indeed, the power of Biju was beyond human understanding and no one could control them. I don't know the Akatsuki intentions…but that kind of power is far too dangerous for them to get a hold of…"

With that set in mind the squad pushed themselves harder and faster to get to the rendezvous point in the land of rivers.

Once the team broke out of the trees they were stopped by Kakashi who had sensed another chakra presence, "Stop! Everyone!"

Everyone came to a sliding halt at his sudden command. Naruto smirked as he saw who why the sudden stop when the answer was standing a few feet away from him.

Itachi Uchiha…

"Hey…who is that?" Sakura asked, before she saw the Sharingan and figured she was looking at Sasuke's older brother. He didn't really look like his brother at all. Black hair that hung over his eyes and cheeks, the rest pulled back in a ponytail. In comparison to his brother, Itachi's hair color was slightly duller than Sasuke's; his skin was also slightly darker. Sharingan eyes were his trademark with lines that would be similar to bags due to fatigue, but it wasn't the case. As a member of Akatsuki he wore the traditional Akatsuki cloak and usually kept the centre of it buttoned down, as well as a slashed Konoha forehead protector.

"Itachi…" Granny Chiyo mutters, "Yes…the boy who murdered his entire clan."

"Long time no see…" Itachi greeted, "Naruto…Kakashi…"

"Yeah, it's been a while, but something is off about you?" Naruto said getting a twitch from Itachi

Before Sakura yelled, pointing at Itachi, "Who do you think you are! You ruin Sasuke-kun's life the you kidnap Gaara! What's wrong with you!?"

Instead of saying anything, Itachi right hand shifted. Kakashi saw the movement and immediately warned everyone to not look Itachi in the eyes. He was speaking from experience, one look into Itachi's eyes and you will be caught in his genjutsu.

Everyone but Naruto immediately diverted their attention anywhere else but Itachi's eyes.

"The Uchiha clan…I haven't gone up against the Sharingan in a long time." Granny Chiyo reminisces, "But you needn't afraid," She soothed the younger genin, "Several tactics can handle the Sharingan."

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked

"If it's one on one, you definitely run," Chiyo said, "If it's two on one, get his back."

"His back?" Sakura asked.

"If it's two on one, even if the one falls under genjutsu, they can be released if the other gets behind the enemy and lands a hit." She explained, "If that doesn't work, you can free your comrade by giving them a whack too."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "I see, in other words, when you are two or more, one acts as a decoy then the others attack continuously from the Sharingan's blind spot."

"Don't forget we're dealing with Itachi here," Kakashi interrupted, "It's going to take more than that. He uses Mangekyo Sharingan…it's more powerful than the original Sharingan. If you're caught by it, he has you instantly."

"Well done, Kakashi" Itachi said, "Although Naruto I wonder why haven't you averted your eyes like the others?" Itachi asked causing everyone to look to see Naruto looking at Itachi in boredom

"I don't need to, your missing something about those eyes that could've helped you stand up to me. Also I'm interested to see how your Sharingan stands up to mine." Naruto smirked as everyone looked at him as if he was insane

"W-what? Naruto stop bluffing you don't have the Sharingan, now's not the time to lie about yourself!" Sakura shrieked as Naruto's head snapped to Sakura with a fully matured Sharingan glowing sinisterly causing his team to gasp and back away

"B-but how?" Kakashi asked

"Clan Secret." Naruto said simply and Kakashi knew there was nothing he could do considering he was speaking to the Hokage's husband

"Naruto be careful, a normal Sharingan is no match for Itachi's genjutsu."

"You've learned from experiencing Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm, only once Kakashi I'm impressed." Itachi said while filing away that Naruto could use the Sharingan separately from his other Dojutsu for later.

Kakashi remembered his previous engagement with the Tsukuyomi, "That jutsu requires a considerable amount of chakra. And, it seems there's quite a risk to your eye too, Itachi…" Kakashi adjusted his headband to reveal his own Sharingan, "…How much of your eyesight have you lost?"

Itachi's eyes widen considerably at the question. Kakashi almost had a look of pity when Itachi didn't answer, his head tilted down. His eye sight must be fading then.

"Anyway, I dropped my guard last time, but I learn quickly." Kakashi said, "And I don't make the same mistake twice."

"I've been waiting for this, all you Uchiha's are nothing but stains that I'll wipe clean from this world!" Naruto said with a glare as only Itachi saw his Sharingan transform into a Mangekyo and not just any Mangekyo. Itachi recognized it as Madara's Mangekyo which caused his eyes to widen

"I'll take care of him Naruto." Kakashi said, a little disturbed by the fact Naruto thinks all Uchiha's are just stains he also noticed that Naruto didn't say most he said all.

"What? What happened to teamwork?" Naruto asked not really caring

"No. This time I need you for back up. I'd like to send you ahead…but I don't think I can handle him alone."

Naruto scoffed, as he turned back to Itachi as Itachi raised his right hand to waist level and pointed his index finger at Naruto, "It's about time for you to come with me, Naruto." Naruto felt Itachi trying to put him in a genjutsu and allowed it to take control

Naruto watched, Kakashi dash forward and aim a right hook at Itachi, who easily blocked using both of his arms. In his peripheral Kakashi could see a shadow clone making his way over to the group. Naruto reacted by lazily drawing a kunai to subdue him. The shadow clone burst into a cloud of smoke, temporarily blinding Naruto. He waited for the smoke to clear and saw Sakura and Granny Chiyo lying on the ground, appearing wounded. Before he saw Sakura climb to her feet and shifted into Itachi's form along with the others, Naruto didn't react already knowing he was in a genjutsu.

"Interesting." Naruto said

"My eyes aren't the only way of releasing genjutsu," Itachi answered showing Naruto his index finger, "I can do it with just this finger."

"No one likes a bragger Itachi. That's an interesting technique your using if I don't say so myself." Naruto said

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked "You use to be…" Itachi trailed off as he tried to find the right word

"I use to be a naïve little shit, that would forgive even the most visious crimes at the drop of a hat." Naruto said "I grew tired of being a doormat, people who I thought I could trust all lie to my face. Abandoned me when they knew who I was, including your mother." Naruto growled as he vamped out before he calmed down allowing his face to return to normal

Itachi looked saddened "It's complicated." Itachi said

"No it's not, all someone had to do was tell me my parents at least loved me and didn't abandon me like I was led to believe for 15 years. All someone had to say was that if I grew stronger I could learn about my parents. But when I learned Obito Uchiha had a hand in my parents death. Your hole clan became public enemy number 1. Your clan was one of the main abusers of my life and I have no reason to actually respect your clan. When they are all nothing but traitors. Well almost all of them am I right Itachi?" Naruto asked getting a shocked look from Itachi

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked trying to play stupid while filing away that the Madara wannabe was actually Obito for later.

"The Uchiha massacre was nothing more but a mission given to you by the higher ups of the village. You are loyal to Konoha so much that you would kill your own family. And now your playing martyr for your little brother. Who once he learns of this will take revenge on Konoha out of some psychotic obsession of avenging you." Naruto said

"Your wrong!" shouted Itachi in a rare display of anger "Once I die by Sasuke's hand he'll return to the village and will bring about a better Uchiha clan."

"No he won't, your brother has psychotic tendencies. Evident when the fag failed his mental exam, and when he learns of your mission, he will channel that rage to destroying Konoha." Naruto said as Itachi looked shocked

"He failed his mental exam?" Itachi asked shocked as the mental exam was mandatory to become Shinobi

"Yes, Hiruzen wanted Sasuke to grow a licking to Konoha, so he allowed the civilians to spoil him. Almost the complete opposite of what he allowed to happen to me. I listened in on your brothers mental exam. When the question was asked what would he do if it was discovered you had accomplices that helped you in any way whether they ordered you to do it or helped you kill your clan. He literally said he would kill all that stood in his way with a psychotic glint in his eye. The fool almost drowned himself thinking he saw your refection in the lake." Naruto said shaking his head while Itachi had a look of shame

"It's all my fault." Itachi whispered

"You might've not killed him physically but you killed him mentally. The Sasuke that was left behind is nothing but a revenge self absorbed teme. But this talk is over." Naruto said before he released a burst of chakra that shattered the genjutsu

Naruto sighed and took in his surroundings. Nothing had happened. Chiyo and Sakura were still alright. No one seem to have moved aside from Kakashi and Itachi who were currently fighting, Kakashi jumped back with his kunai held firmly.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked "You got caught in his genjutsu."

"Yeah I know, I allowed for him to capture me so we can have a talk" Naruto said before refocusing on the task at hand.

He watched as Kakashi started by throwing three kunai at Itachi. He gracefully dodged it by turning his head and body, in the midst of dodging he performed hand seals and blew a giant fire ball. Kakashi was caught in the midst of the fire ball while Naruto batted it into the sky. A trench was made due to the intensity of the jutsu and in the trench was a crack large enough for a body. Itachi knew that Kakashi must've buried himself under ground and was prepared when Kakashi risen from under him with an upper cut. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's sleeve and pulled him closer to punch him.

"_That fire-ball jutsu…Naruto was right…something's not right about this…" _Kakashi thought

Itachi grabbed Kakashi by the back of his neck and kept him eye level with him, both Sharingan eyes locking.

"I didn't know you can block genjutsu that way," Sakura said in awe from the trees where Naruto and Granny Chiyo were.

"No wonder why my genjutsu doesn't affect you…" Itachi said watching the real Kakashi climb out of the trench, "This is a shadow clone."

"Naruto! Attack him and my….!" Kakashi started to order but was cut off as a storm of flames came rushing towards the area he was in, acting quickly Kakashi shunshin'd away

"Whoa!" Sakura gasped at Naruto's fire jutsu, a wall of flames kicked up where the devastating attack hit Itachi Uchiha. It wasn't until Naruto put out the flames did everyone see a body that wasn't Itachi's.

"I don't believe it…" Sakura frowned looking at the body, that was barely recognizable.

"I felt something weird in the middle of the fight…" Kakashi admitted.

"Like I said, something was off about him." Naruto said "Who is this guy anyway?" Naruto asked Chiyo

"He's Yura," Granny Chiyo informed gravely; "He's a Jonin from our village, as you can tell from the head band."

"Could he have been an Akatsuki spy?" Sakura questioned, looking at the robes.

Granny Chiyo shook her head, "Can't be…he served four years with the highest levels…"

"He was impersonating Itachi with the art of transformation," Sakura said.

"No…this isn't that level of jutsu…" Kakashi said, "The Uchiha clan crated the fireball jutsu and they like to use it often, and that jutsu wasn't fake…"

Sakura kicked one of the rocks of rubble, "So the real Itachi must still be at the Akatsuki lair. This guy was only here to slow us down and gather information from us…"

"Yes," Granny Chiyo agreed, "It's velar they're trying to buy more time. There's no doubt they've already started extracting the Biju! Presumably, they're trying to create a new jinchûriki!"

_"No they're doing something far wrost."_ Naruto thought

Sakura gasped while Kakashi nodded his head, confirming everyone's worst fears, "Then there's no time to lose…we need to hurry and get to Gaara."

Sakura raised her had hesitantly, "How can they make a new Jinchurriki if no one can control them?"

"As I explained, Jinchurriki have super human power and each country tries to use them for military purposes. If you can control the Jinchurriki then you can control the host. No one could in the end, but at one time people did try to control them by sealing Biju in humans."

Sakura's heads snapped up in alarm. Would they really force such a cruel fate on innocent people just for military power?

"In that way people tried to suppress the Biju's extreme powers and control them…"

"Yeah the idiots, they're lucky it isn't that way anymore or I would kill them." Naruto said looking straight at Chiyo "You humans made the Biju your enemies, and you all have the nerve to condemn innocent Jinchurriki, for something you pathetic beings did without their consent. But I guess it's in your nature, humans fear what they don't understand. Which makes me question if any of you are wroth saving." Naruto said before walked over to the trees

Sakura glanced at Naruto, _"So, Naruto is…" _after a moment of silence Chiyo restarted

"A Jinchurriki is capable of incredible power by resonating with their Biju. Including Gaara, there have been three Jinchurriki in the Sand's history."

"Wait…what happens when the Jinchurriki is…" Sakura hesitated to ask, "…extracted?"

There long pause before Granny Chiyo answered, "When the Biju is removed, the Jinchûriki…dies."

Sakura's head snapped towards Naruto who was looking at her blankly as tears started to well up in her eyes _"Well Shizune did a number compelling her."_ Naruto thought "Dry your tears Sakura, you're a Kunoichi act like one." Naruto said

"Don't you understand; I'm worried about you!" Sakura shouted

"I have 11 wives to worry about me. I know what I am, and a group filled with human blood bags will not kill me." Naruto said "Beside, it's not like they could anyway." Naruto said with a sadistic smirk "Let's go I'm starting to crave blood again. Gaara's waiting" Naruto said before shooting off into the trees. Sakura tried to catch up with Naruto to speak with him, as they left the older Jonin behind.

"Naruto! Sakura! Wait!" Kakashi yelled

"Why are they so determined to save Gaara?" Granny Chiyo asked Kakashi, "They're not even from the same village…And who in the world is Naruto?" she asked as she knew what he was but not who he is.

"He's also a Jinchurriki," Kakashi answered, "The nine-tailed fox."

Granny Chiyo's eyes widen in shock. They were traveling with a Jinchurriki, one that holds the nine-tailed fox at that!

"Naruto probably doesn't have any special feelings for Sunagakure, but Gaara's a Jinchurriki too. Naruto understands Gaara better than anyone of Sunagakure ever could…when it comes to how Jinchûriki have been treated all villages are pretty much the same." Kakashi said, "That's why Naruto has to save Gaara…whether it's Konoha or Suna…it means nothing to them. To them, Gaara is a comrade." He smiled a bit, "Naruto's dream is to become Hokage…so when he heard that Gaara became Kazekage…it frustrated him. But on the other hand, he was sincerely happy for Gaara. Sakura and Naruto have a special ability, without exchanging many words; they can strike up a friendship with anyone."

Chiyo allowed Kakashi's words to sink in her mind. What she didn't know was that Kakashi was speaking of the old Naruto and not the present day Naruto. If anything his words changed her way of thinking about the new generation, "I've lived long…I've seen many things and I've learned the ways of the world accordingly. And because I've found that alliances with other countries were mere formalities we've needed resources to protect Sunagakure…The jutsu that sealed Shukaku inside Gaara. I did it." She confessed, taking Kakashi by mild surprise, "I did it to protect the village and the villagers suffered for it…and now the village I avoided and didn't make an alliance with is trying to save us…all the things I've done may have very well been mistakes…even worse as I grow old and started giving up on things easily…" She looked up to Sakura and Naruto rushing up ahead, flying through the trees and onto the rocky terrain with a wide still river of water below them, "The youth have so much potential within…I envy them."

"No, No. Your life's only just begun," Kakashi joked, "You're still quite young."

Granny Chiyo let out a hearty old laugh, "That's true…there may still be something I can do…" she trailed off

**Story End**


End file.
